Entre La Pena Y La Justicia
by leincrowbell
Summary: hyoudou issei de 17 años pero el tiene algo singular unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza que son tapados por su abundante cabello ocultándolos a la vista un día es asesinado por un ángel caído y es revivido en demonio para pasando unos días después este encuentra una extraña libreta y con ella lograra su mayor sueño y mas grande deseo rescatar a su amiga de la infancia Lucy
1. prologo

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

 **."Eres interesante humano"** shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

( **Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos** ) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

." _Hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

* * *

Capítulo 0 prologo

una joven de diecisiete años con una especie de casco de metal extraño con los brazos y piernas atados en un traje especial colgada sobre un pilar de metal se encontraba encerrada en una especie de jaula circular y frente a ella se encontraba un descuidado guardia que dejo caer unas llaves dentro de la extraña jaula por lo que decidió meter el brazo a dentro de la misma y justo en ese momento su brazo fue cercenado mientras las llaves levitaban frente a la misma al mismo tiempo que este era partido por la mitad por una extraña fuerza imperceptible ante los 5 sentidos mientras el compañero de dicho guardia gritaba

"detente" mientras apuntaba su arma y la accionaba detonando varias veces contra esta si éxito mientras ella bajaba ya sin el traje solo con el casco en su cabeza mientras el guardia le era cercenada la cabeza a la par que ella tarareaba una melodía tranquilamente mientras avanzaba en eso sintió un temblor pero decidió continuar

Al mismo tiempo fuera de la instalación un joven con una máscara plateada con detalles dorados y un guante rojo de extraña forma caminaba hacia la entrada donde varios guardias equipados con armas de alto calibre le apuntaban a este

"quítate la máscara y el guante lentamente y arrójate al suelo muchacho" dijo en voz alta uno de ellos

"hmp" el hizo un sonido de desagrado mientras levanta su brazo donde tenía el guante rojo y dijo "dragón shoot" y al instante una especie de esfera roja salió de la palma de la mano asesinando a los guardias y destruyendo la puerta de entrada mientras un enorme temblor sucedía debido al impacto del ataque, los guardias de adentro comenzaron a disparar a matar contra el joven sin embargo las balas no le daban es más parecían detenerse justo frente a el enmascarado mientras otras caían al suelo como si un muro del material más duro las detuviera

"es un diclonius usen armas de alto calibre anti tanques" dijo uno de ellos que tenía una placa que decía Robert Elbraham Mayers al lado de varias medallas de guerra sin embargo antes que alguien digiera algo el joven apunto con uno de sus dedos y dijo

"tú ya estás muerto" y al instante el hombre cayó al suelo tomándose el pecho y gritando de dolor para luego dejar de respirar y simplemente morir "ante aquellos que provoquen mi ira tiemblen ante mi tiemblen ante KIRA!" dijo el enmascarado mientras estos comenzaban a disparar y este simplemente lazo su guantelete y dijo "ascalon" [blade] pronunciaba el guante con una poderosa voz a la par que de el una hermosa espada estilo europea con detalles morados y rojo y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura salía del mismo y el joven la empuñaba a la par que desaparecía de la vista de los guardias y estos asustados observaban como sus colegas eran partidos por la mitad y morían a manos del joven quien simplemente aparecía al lado de estos para desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de otro mientras lo cortaba a la mitad con la espada haciendo gala de su espada con gracia y elegancia mientras los guardias iban disminuyendo sus números cada vez mas

De vuelta con la joven

Esta caminaba tranquila mientras varios guardias le disparaban a diestra y siniestra sin tener éxito alguno mientras uno de ellos decía

"mantengan la calma mientras estemos a más de dos metros de ella no habrá problema" dijo para tranquilizar a su equipo

"no decía también que no dejemos caer ningún objeto" decía otro mientras un bolígrafo de uno de los cadáveres de los guardias levitaba frente a la chica de cabello rosa y salía disparado matando al instante a uno de ellos pues el bolígrafo había dado justo en el cráneo del sujeto mientras los otros eran despedazados en el lugar hasta que esta subió a un ascensor y llego al primer piso ya que ella se encontraba anteriormente en el sexto sótano del lugar y al llegar es recibida por varios guardias disparando a discreción mientras ella solo avanzaba caminando hacia ellos mientras casi todos eran despedazados pero uno logro escapar corriendo hacia unas grandes puertas de metal totalmente desesperado cayendo cerca de dichas puertas mientras ella se acercó a él y este simplemente fue decapitado por aquella fuerza extraña a la par que en la pared una mancha en forma de mano cubierta de sangre accionaba una palanca abriendo las puertas de metal mientras detrás de esta varios guardias y un hombre de traje estaban esperándola todos a excepción del hombre de traje armados con armas de alto calibre todos en un silencio casi mortal pero una joven de cabello castaño con una blusa amarilla y una falda café cayo frente a ella mientras esta llevaba una taza de café que cayó al suelo

"kusaragi" grito desesperado el hombre de traje mientras unos guardias lo trataban de detener para que no se acercara a la chica

"director kurama" dijo está alarmada "lo siento lo arruine de nuevo" dijo está disculpándose sin notar a la joven al lado de esta

"huye kusaragi" grito desesperado el hombre

"eh, que ocurre aquí" dijo está levantándose

"huye rápido" gritaba el hombre a la par que esta miraba a la chica desnuda con el casco en su cabeza y en su hombro aparecía una marca de sangre en forma de mano

"detente lucy" gritaba el hombre

Al instante la cabeza de la joven castaña era separada de su cuerpo levitando frente a la chica de cabello rosa

"disparen a matar" grito el hombre enfurecido y al instante los guardias comenzaron a disparar

Mientras que el enmascarado continuaba caminando con su espada en mano matando a diestra y siniestra a todos los guardias que se encontraba hasta que se topó con una oficinista que lo miraba aterrada este solo la paso de largo pues pare el ella no era un objetivo a matar por lo que siguió avanzando por los pasillos matando a más y más guardias pero dejando vivos a aquellos que eran oficinistas o científicos

Por su parte la chica de cabello rosa le disparaban los guardias a discreción el cuerpo de la castaña recién fallecida la protegía levitando frente a esta mientras el bolígrafo rosa que la fallecida llevaba consigo levito para salir disparado contra un guardia al lado del hombre de traje manchando su mejilla izquierda con la sangre de este y al instante se les acabo la munición a los guardias mientras uno de estos corrió hacia la joven para golpearla con su arma pero al instante tenía un agujero en el pecho mientras su corazón caía en el pecho de uno de los guardias quien se veía aterrado, la chica comenzó a caminar mientras varios guardias fueron despedazados pero el hombre de traje no mirándola con rabia pasar a su lado mientras tenía una mancha de sangre en forma de mano en su espalda este tomo una radio y hablo por ella

"va a la salida, activen la barrera y enciérrenla dentro" dijo este pero al instante escucho como el guardia al otro lado de la transmisión gritaba y alguien más tomaba en radio para decir

" _no debieron de provocar a Kira_ " dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras el sujeto tiraba el radio y caía de rodillas pero este se levantaba y volvió a hablar por la radio

"preparen a los franco tiradores" mientras comenzaba a correr a una estación

Mientras tanto el enmascarado se encontraba enfrente de una puerta grande de metal y al otro lado de esta a varios metros se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosa con el casco aun en su cabeza pero detuvo su andar al escuchar impactos detrás de esta parecían algo fuertes pero de pronto sintió algo extraño y se hizo a un lado, mientras el enmascarado levanto su guantelete y cargo una esfera de poder y lo lanzo contra la puerta haciéndola explotar y salir disparada unos metros y allí frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabello rosa con un extraño casco en la cabeza ella se encontraba desnuda y este al verla creo un círculo mágico del que salió una pequeña caja de música y la chica al parecer reacciono al ver esta mientras él puso la pequeña caja en el suelo y abrió la tapa la cual tenía una bisagra por lo que al abrirla comenzó a sonar una melodía mientras del casco se veían salir unas lágrimas mientras la chica tarareaba la misma melodía y el joven comenzó a cantar ahora con la caja en la mano y acercándose a ella

"os lusti, meditabitur sapientiam" canto en latín mientras se detuvo frente a ella y cerro la caja a la par que ella dejaba de tararear "vine por ti lucy soy yo ise" dijo este mientras le extendía su otra mano

"ise" dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba "te tardaste mucho" dijo ella mientras el casco era destruido por aquella extraña fuerza

"era débil pero ahora" dijo mientras le mostraba aquel extraño guantelete mientras alas enormes parecidas a las de un murciélago salían de su espalda "soy súper fuerte y he venido para llevarte conmigo a mi casa, estoy seguro que Irina estará feliz de verte" dijo el pero ella mostro una expresión de molestia y dijo

"quien es esa Irina" demando ella molesta

"ah es cierto ella es shidou-kun solo que en nuestra infancia ella actuaba muy masculina" dijo el a la par que ella se relajaba "no he olvidado nuestra promesa lucy, yo voy a protegerte" dijo mientras la abrigaba con su extraño chaleco rojo

En ese instante un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos y estos desaparecieron del lugar haciendo que aquel hombre de traje gritara de furia pues él esperaba que salieran por la puerta que el enmascarado destruyo y les dispararía con una bala anti tanques

Mientras tanto el par de jóvenes apareció en un almacén abandonado donde issei uso un círculo mágico sobre lucy para que este bajara vistiéndola con una blusa amarilla y un short verde con sandalias a juego mientras una castaña de coletas con un uniforme escolar se acercaba a ellos al instante ella dijo

"lucy-chan cuanto tiempo" para salir corriendo hacia esta y abrazarla con fuerza mientras esta correspondía dudosa el abrazo pero al sentir como issei se unía al abrazo supo que se trataba se shidou irina

"cuanto tiempo shidou-kun, dijo shidou-chan" dijo la peligrosa como pudo pues los dos castaños la estaban asfixiando

"si pero llama me irina si a por cierto ahora yo soy un ángel" dijo esta mientras de su espalda salían un par de alas de ángel y un halo de luz flotaba en su cabeza

"y yo ahora soy un dragón demonio diclonius. . .creo" dijo con duda lo ultimo

"un ángel y ¿un dragón demonio diclonius?" dijo la peli rosa con total duda

"así es de hecho también existen los dioses de todas la mitologías y los seres sobrenaturales" dijo este dejando más confundida a la pobre peli rosa "ah solo una cosa hay muchas personas viviendo en mi casa y son mis amigos de la escuela, todos son demonios" dijo el castaño "vamos te presentare a todos" dijo este para formar un círculo mágico bajo sus pies y aparecer en la residencia hyoudou

"bien estamos aquí vamos a tu habitación lucy ya la prepare especialmente para ti" dijo el castaño pero ella lo tomo de la manga de su camisa y lo miro con ojitos de perrito

"quiero dormir en la misma cama que tu"

"ahh sabía que dirías eso bien vamos" dijo el castaño mientras subían las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta donde todas las miembros del club de ocultismo estaban presentes y esto causo un poco de molestia en lucy

"ise-niisan ¿quién es ella?" pregunto Asia con curiosidad

"ella es lucy mi primer amor y amiga de la infancia mía y de irina" dijo issei así sin más causando que Asia asintiera feliz "lucy ella es Asia argento ella es como mi hermana menor" dijo issei a la par que Asia estiraba su mano hacia lucy y esta tomo la mano de la rubia y le sonreía feliz

Por su parte rias se sentía un poco molesta pues su peón no la presento primero pero como ella no sabía si esa chica conocía el mundo sobrenatural lo dejo pasar

"ah si ella es rias gremory es la presidenta del club de ocultismo y heredera del el clan gremory uno de los clanes de demonios del inframundo" dijo el castaño haciendo que lucy la mirara extrañada "ella es una demonio de sangre pura y actualmente trabajo para ella como su siervo" esto hizo molestar un poco a lucy siendo notado por issei quien decidió continuar "ella me regreso a la vida en una ocasión y desde entonces soy su peón después te lo explico con más detalle" esto alarmo un poco a lucy en especial la parte de regresarlo a la vida

"quien fue" dijo lucy en voz alta esto causo que el castaño se confundiera

"¿he de que hablas lucy?" dijo confundido el castaño

"quien fue el que te mato" dijo enfurecida pero la mano del castaño en su hombro la hizo calmarse

"fue una ángel caído de nombre raynare pero ella ya está muerta bucho la mato" dijo issei

"ya veo" entonces volteo a mirar a rias pero ahora era una mirada agradecida "gracias por revivir a ise y por matar a esa ¿ángel caído?" entonces volteo a mirar a issei "ise ¿qué es un ángel caído?" dijo esta con genuina curiosidad

"son ángeles que pecaron y cayeron de la gracia de dios sus alas son negras" dijo rias contestando la pregunta

"y son enemigos" dijo lucy un poco molesta

"antes lo eran pero gracias a issei que ayudo a formar la paz entre las facciones ya no ahora son aliados" dijo rias pero vio que lucy se confundió una vez más "ven lucy te explicare todo lo que necesites saber" dijo rias invitándola a sentarse al lado de ella cosa que lucy hizo mientras issei recordaba todo lo que paso desde que él se convirtió en demonio

Fin del prologo

* * *

 **Este prologo se da tiempo después de la batalla contra loki pero el capítulo 1 se dará al inicio de la serie de highschool dxd y de Death note**

 **Para los que siguen mis otros fanfics el crossover clannad y highschool dxd tendrá capitulo pronto así que espero y me disculpen la tardanza en cuanto al del ultimo sekiryuutei este ya está por terminar debido a que apresure muchas cosas y no salió como quería así que lo finalizare en marzo con dos capítulos finales eso sí bastante largos**

 **Espero y les guste este triple crossover y hasta pronto chao**


	2. Capitulo 1

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

 **."Eres interesante humano"** shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

( **Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos** ) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

." _Hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hyoudou issei un simple estudiante de preparatoria que cursaba su segundo año en la academia kuoh caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia a comer su obento en su lugar favorito el cual era un árbol frente al viejo edificio de la academia y la razón era la paz que se sentía en el lugar paz que nunca tenia pues siempre había un par de idiotas que siempre hacían escándalo en el salón hablando de cosas pervertidas haciendo que las chicas los odiaran cada vez más, ellos siempre invitaban a issei para ir a espiar a las chicas y este simplemente les contestaba "no estoy interesado en esas tonterías" siempre con esa voz inexpresiva y mirada seria.

En fin él estaba cansado de todo el caos en su aula por lo que siempre que podía se iba a su sitio favorito y hoy no era la excepción, el comía su almuerzo tranquilo hasta que sintió una mirada a su espalda por lo que el miro hacia el antiguo edificio de la academia y pudo mirar a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color zafiro mirándolo fijamente desde una ventana en el segundo piso, pasaron solo segundo pero ella dejo de mirarlo y se retiró de la ventana cosa que al castaño no le importó el simplemente siguió comiendo con tranquilidad disfrutando de la paz y el silencio pero la vida decidió joderlo y eso ¿por qué? Fácil el par de pervertidos de su salón eran perseguidos por varias chicas del club de kendo, ellos corrieron hacia el para pedir ayuda pero el solo se levantó puso su almuerzo a un lado y los tiro al suelo de un golpe limpio en el rostro y enfurecido dijo

"cinco malditos minutos ¿puedo tener solo cinco malditos minutos sin que todos ustedes hagan un maldito escandalo?" el castaño realmente estaba molesto esta vez

"hyoudou-kun gracias por capturarlos" dijo una peli rosa de cabello corto ella era katase

"bien a ellos chicas" dijo una castaña de cabello largo hasta su espalda ella era Murayama

"lo voy a decir solo una vez" dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello "estoy harto de que mi paz y tranquilidad sea perturbada por ustedes dos así que les doy dos opciones" su voz se escuchaba bastante seria tanto que incluso las chicas se sentían intimidadas y ni que decir del dúo pervertido "uno, dejan de hacer todas sus estúpidas actividades en la academia" el levanto uno de sus dedos para levantar otro más "o dos, los mando al hospital cada vez que vengan a la academia" esto hizo que el par de pervertidos tuvieran miedo pero el castaño de ojos miel no les dejaría huir y les dijo "y bien que eligen" dijo tronando sus nudillos y mirándolos con ojos desafiantes a lo que ellos contestaron

"tu ganas dejaremos de hacer todo eso en la academia" dijo el calvo asustado él es matsuda

"si te prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer pero no nos hagas nada" dijo un pelinegro de lentes él es motohama

"bien a y otra cosa" dijo el castaño aumentando la tensión en el aire mientras el par de pervertidos asentían temerosos "todos incluyéndolas a ustedes" dijo señalando a las chicas del club de kendo "lárguense y dejen me comer en paz" sentencio el castaño haciendo que las chicas tomaran al par de pervertidos y se los llevaran en silencio pues incluso ellas le tenían cierto miedo al castaño.

El joven castaño era alguien solitario pero eso tenía una muy triste explicación el nació con un par de pequeños cuernos en la cabeza los cuales eran imperceptibles por lo abundante de su cabello y tenerlos solo significaba una cosa él era un diclonius, la razón de su aislamiento era por la voz en su cabeza esa misma que le pedía matar a todos pero que desde pequeño ignoraba porque siempre le pedía matar a su familia y amigos usando la excusa de que ellos lo traicionarían pero solo pasaban unos segundos y la voz cesaba cosa que lo hacía mantenerse en calma.

El suspiro y regreso a su aula una vez terminado su almuerzo, al llegar las dos chicas del club de kendo se disculparon con él por causarle problemas pero él les dijo que no había problema y que todo estaba bien.

Terminadas las clases camino hacia su casa pero se detuvo en un pequeño parque alejado de la gente y la razón

( **Mátalos a todos sabes también que yo que te traicionaran o acaso quieres pasar lo mismo que tu amiga lucy, recuerda que shidou te traiciono alejándose de ti porque somos un monstruo** ) decía la voz mientras issei negaba

(No, te equivocas shidou se fue a Europa porque su familia se tenía que mudar, él no me traiciono juramos rescatar a lucy juntos algún día) contesto mentalmente el castaño

( **jajaja en realidad crees que fue así, ¡ EL TE TRAICIONO SE FUE DE AQUÍ POR QUE SOMOS LO QUE SOMOS ACEPTALO ERES UN MONSTRUO Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS JAJAJA !** ) Rio con malicia la voz interna dentro de issei mientras este seguía negando pero de pronto sintió algo aproximarse, y era una especie de lanza de luz pero su reacción fue muy tarde y la lanza le dio en el abdomen traspasándolo de lado a lado para que esta luego desapareciera dejando una mortal herida

"te mate porque eres peligroso para nosotros" decía una chica vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans con partes de cuero y un par de alas negras "si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios, él te dio esa sacred gear" dijo esta para alzar nuevamente el vuelo pero se detuvo a mirarlo y le dijo "sinceramente es una lástima eres un chico apuesto pero" hizo una pausa y sonrió maléficamente "un inadaptado socia, hasta nunca" termino para retirarse volando lejos

"maldición esa maldita estaba a más de 4 metros de distancia" dijo issei un poco molesto pero fuera de la vista humana o de cualquier ser se hallaban ocho brazos invisibles que por unos centímetros no alcanzaron el lugar donde aquella extraña chica estaba parada

( **Te lo dije y mira cómo has terminado jajaja vas a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer si me hubieras hecho caso estarías vivo y…** ) pero no pudo terminar cuando un extraño brillo rojo apareció en el lugar a 5 metros de donde estaba issei pero el claramente podía verlo era la chica de cabello carmesí y ojos zafiro, esa chica era la idol de la academia kuoh y estaba allí frente a el ella lo miro y dijo

"¿deseas vivir?" pregunto la chica mientras miraba al joven quien respondió asintiendo a lo que ella continuo "¿vivirías por mi causa?" volvió a preguntar la pelirroja que ya se encontraba a un metro del joven

"c cual e es t tu c causa s sempai" pregunto moribundo el joven mientras la voz en su cabeza le pedía que la matara

"yo soy un demonio y quiero ser la reina de los rating games y te necesito en mi nobleza así que te quiero preguntar" dijo mientras curaba las heridas del castaño con un círculo mágico cosa que el noto ya que el dolor disminuía poco a poco "¿te convertirías en mi sirviente y en un demonio?" dijo esta para luego continuar "si lo haces te ayudare a cumplir cualquiera de tus sueños" dijo esta mientras aun lo curaba lentamente

( **Es una trampa solo te quiere utilizar mátala ahora** ) decía la voz en su cabeza

(No esta es una oportunidad única y soy yo quien la puede utilizar) pensó el castaño para luego mirar seriamente y con determinación a la pelirroja

"acepto sempai tengo un sueño y he de cumplirlo en algún momento y si siendo demonio lo logro que así sea" dijo el castaño mientras la joven lo miraba feliz y sacaba de un círculo mágico una caja de madera con detalles rojos y un sello de cera en la parte superior, esta lo abrió y saco una pieza de ajedrez poniéndolo en su pecho esa pieza era el peón

"bien entonces hyoudou issei renacerás en este mundo como un demonio de la familia gremory y serás mi lindo peón" dijo ella pero nada sucedió por lo que saco otro más y repitió lo mismo pero nada entonces tuvo una corazonada y saco el resto de sus peones y se los coloco en el pecho y recito lo siguiente "hyoudou issei, yo rias gremory te ordeno convertirte en mi siervo y familia de ahora en adelante serás mi peón" y al instante un brillo se dio en el lugar mientras las piezas entraban en el pecho del castaño a la par que sus heridas se sanaban de golpe y sus fuerzas regresaban a él y un símbolo mágico aparecía en su mano el cual fue puesto por la pelirroja y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y dijo "bien vámonos de aquí te explicare todo a más detalle en el club de ocultismo al que por cierto ahora perteneces" dijo esta para crear un círculo mágico bajo los pies de ambos

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a tres personas en el lugar los cuales eran los más populares de la academia siendo estos una de las onne-samas de la academia himejima akeno una chica de cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda atado en una coleta y de ojos violetas, otro era el príncipe de la academia kuoh yuto kiba un rubio de ojos grises y un lunar en la mejilla, la última era la mascota de la academia kuoh toujo koneko una chica pequeña de cabello corto color blanco y ojos color avellana , de inmediato la pelirroja le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones y los presento

"él es hyoudou issei y es el nuevo miembro de nuestra nobleza, él es mi lindo peón" dijo está presentándolo entonces la pelinegra se acercó a él y se presento

"mi nombre es himejima akeno soy la reina de rias gremory es un gusto issei-kun u fufú" se presentó con elegancia digna de una dama luego paso al frente el rubio y dijo

"mi nombre es yuto kiba soy el caballero de rias gremory es un gusto hyoudou-kun" enseguida de el dio un paso la peliblanca y dijo

"toujo koneko torre un gusto" se presentó de manera simple y monótona cosa que le saco una gota de sudor de la nuca al castaño

"bien issei como sabrás todos somos demonios y cada uno de mis sirvientes tiene un rango en el ajedrez siendo tu mi peón, kiba mi caballero, koneko mi torre y akeno mi reina, yo soy el rey hasta ahora alguna duda que tengas" pregunto la pelirroja

"sí que era la chica que me ataco ¿acaso era un ángel?" pregunto dudando

"si y no ella es un ángel que callo de la gracia de dios por pecar por lo que es un ángel caído" dijo la pelirroja para luego explicarle sobre la historia de las tres facciones y las dos grandes guerras

"cuando ella me mato dijo que lo hizo porque era peligroso para ellos por tener una sacred gear pero yo no sé qué sea eso al menos que sea por mi poder como diclonius" dijo el para dejar confundida a la pelirroja así como al resto pero ella le contesto

"no sé qué sea un diclonius pero una sacred gear es un arma dada por dios a los humanos para defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales y si ella te dijo eso sospecho que debes de tener una sacred gear poderosa, issei levanta tu mano e imagina lo más poderoso que puedas puede ser cualquier cosa un héroe de algún anime o una creatura poderosa"

al instante issei levanto su mano e imagino a un héroe de su anime favorito drago soball pero la imagen de un enorme dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda paso por su mente y al instante un guantelete color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus dedos con cuernos dorados y una gema esmeralda en la palma apareció en su mano

"esa es tu sacred gear al parecer es una twice critical pero una bastante poderosa, una vez activada esta funciona a voluntad de su usuario" decía la pelirroja mientras el castaño desaparecía su sacred gear "pero tengo una duda issei ¿Qué es un diclonius?" esto lo dijo con sumo interés entonces el castaño hizo hacia atrás su cabello revelando un par de pequeños cuernos

"un diclonius es un humano que nació con un par de cuernos y tenemos la capacidad de usar manos invisibles para tomar, proteger, destruir o traspasar con ellos cualquier cosa" esto hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara asombrada mientras pensaba que ese poder le sería beneficioso en un futuro y con el entrenamiento adecuado issei sería el peón más fuerte "pero hay un detalle tengo solo un alcance de cuatro metros y dispongo únicamente de ocho metros de alcance por el momento si entreno lo suficiente poder tener mayor alcance" dijo el castaño pero a su vez se empezó a sentir más fuerte "que rayos me siento más fuerte" dijo en voz alta

"eso es porque al reencarnarte en demonio aumentaste todas tus habilidades físicas y estoy segura que también tus poderes de diclonius" el castaño solo miraba su cuerpo notando que en efecto ahora era más fuerte por lo que dijo

"bien rias-sempai me retiro por ahora quiero comprobar mi alcance y es ciertamente peligroso si lo hago aquí" dijo el castaño mientras caminaba a la salida

"bien te espero aquí mañana a la hora del almuerzo y hablaremos sobre tus responsabilidades como demonio del clan gremory"

"entiendo rias- bucho hasta mañana" decía mientras se retiraba pero se detuvo un segundo y volteo a mirar al resto y dijo con una sonrisa "hasta mañana compañeros" y se retiró del lugar mientras rias gremory pensaba en el potencial de su nuevo peón

Issei caminaba por la calle a unas cuadras de su casa cuando de pronto vio una pequeña libreta negra caer del cielo por lo que decidió acercarse y al verla noto que decía unas palabras

"¿death note? ¿acaso es el diario de un emo?" dijo con sarcasmo pero pronto su sonrisa burlesca desaparecería porque al levantar la libreta su sacred gear se activó y cambio de forma a un guante rojo que cubría todo su antebrazo y este tenía dos cuernos amarillos que bajaban por su antebrazo "¿Qué demonios mi sacred gear cambio?" dijo completamente impresionado

[Así que desbloqueaste una gran parte de mi poder compañero] dijo una voz en su cabeza pero esta era diferente esta era una voz más robusta

"genial primero una voz malvada suena en mi cabeza constantemente y ahora escucho otra más bien es oficial estoy demente" dijo este un poco molesto

[Compañero esa voz es como decirlo tu segunda personalidad pero yo soy el dragón sellado dentro de la boosted gear, mi nombre es ddraig es un gusto que al fin puedas escucharme antes no podía comunicarme contigo pero ahora puedo]

"entiendo eres un dragón y la otra voz es mi doble personalidad maligna"

[Pero no cualquier dragón compañero yo soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales, soy el welsh dragon ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo] dijo con orgullo el dragón pero luego continuo [sabes cada vez que la voz de tu segunda personalidad te hablaba yo trataba de callarla para evitar que siguieras malos pasos incluso lograba callarla por varios días]

(Entiendo pero que será esta libreta) dijo mentalmente el castaño

[Yo también tengo curiosidad compañero] le contesto el dragón

(Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo) pensó mientras habría la libreta y en esta decía unas reglas las cuales eran

.el nombre de la persona sea escrita en esta libreta morirá

.esta libreta no funcionara al menos que el escritor tenga en mente el rostro de la persona a la que quiere matar mientras escribe el nombre por lo tanto personas con el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas

. Si la causa de muerte es escrita antes de los próximos 45 segundos siguientes al escribir el nombre de la persona así sucederá

.si la causa de muerte no es especificada esta morirá de un paro cardiaco

.tras escribir la causa de la muerte los detalles de la muerte deberán de escribirse en los próximos 6 minutos con 40 segundos

(Así que dependiendo de a quien tengas en mente podrás matarlo ya sea lenta o dolorosamente) pensó el castaño

[Así es compañero]

( **Úsala mata a todos los bastardos humanos de este mundo, mátalos antes que ellos a ti o quieres terminar como tu amiga lucy** ) decía la voz en su cabeza

[Ignóralo compañero ahora que estoy aquí nos hare un favor y lo sellare para siempre] dijo el dragón mientras que la gema brillaba y se escuchaba gritar a la voz de la segunda personalidad gritar de dolor

( **Recuerda esto hyoudou issei yo soy tú y tu eres yo y aunque lo niegues algún día serás como yo JAJAJAJA** ) rio la voz mientras esta desaparecía para siempre

(Lo dudo) dijo el castaño mientras ocultaba su sacred gear y decía mentalmente (ddraig compañero si bien esa molestosa voz estaba equivocada me dio una gran idea)

[Y esa ¿cuál es compañero?] Pregunto el dragón

(Vengarme de los que se llevaron a lucy para después rescatarla y por qué no traer justicia al mundo) pensó el castaño con determinación

[Esa es una buena idea compañero porque sabes hay algo que me di cuenta al ver el mundo a través de todas las generaciones de portadores antes de ti, el mundo está…] pero al instante ambos contestaron "podrido" / [podrido]

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

 **Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva serie que estoy haciendo espero y les guste este crossover el de clannad saldrá pronto y me tomare un tiempo para sacar un capitulo pues quiero traerles mayor calidad conforme a la del ultimo sekiryuutei pues la serie se cancela pues ya no sé cómo continuarla si alguien quiere adoptarla pues adelante**

 **Vamos con los reviews**

 **D: de hecho si me tomare mi tiempo como una a dos semanas en subir el capítulo porque quiero que tenga mayor calidad y que sea épica la cita de nagisa con issei**

 **Altar Yarnan: próximamente men como de una a dos semanas para traer la cita de issei con nagisa y entre otras cosas que tengo planeadas para el capítulo el cual puede ser que sea el más largo que haya escrito**

 **Sin más me despido chao**


	3. Capitulo 2

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

 **."Eres interesante humano"** shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

( **Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos** ) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

." _Hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

* * *

( **Úsala mata a todos los bastardos humanos de este mundo, mátalos antes que ellos a ti o quieres terminar como tu amiga lucy** ) decía la voz en su cabeza

[Ignóralo compañero ahora que estoy aquí nos hare un favor y lo sellare para siempre] dijo el dragón mientras que la gema brillaba y se escuchaba gritar a la voz de la segunda personalidad gritar de dolor

( **Recuerda esto hyoudou issei yo soy tú y tu eres yo y aunque lo niegues algún día serás como yo JAJAJAJA** ) rio la voz mientras esta desaparecía para siempre

(Lo dudo) dijo el castaño mientras ocultaba su sacred gear y decía mentalmente (ddraig compañero si bien esa molestosa voz estaba equivocada me dio una gran idea)

[Y esa ¿cuál es compañero?] Pregunto el dragón

(Vengarme de los que se llevaron a lucy para después rescatarla y por qué no traer justicia al mundo) pensó el castaño con determinación

[Esa es una buena idea compañero porque sabes hay algo que me di cuenta al ver el mundo a través de todas las generaciones de portadores antes de ti, el mundo está…] pero al instante ambos contestaron "podrido" / [podrido]

Después de eso issei fue a su casa donde su madre lo recibió preocupada pues hace horas debía haber llegado pero él se excusó en que había entrado al club de ocultismo por lo que tuvo actividades del mismo y se retrasó un poco, su madre se alegró de saber que su hijo por fin tuvo iniciativa en buscar amigos pues desde la ida de los shidou issei no era el mismo

Este al entrar en su habitación se encerró y prendió su televisor en eso se mostró una noticia de un caso de rehenes

" _el mismo agresor que ayer por la tarde asaltara a seis personas en un distrito comercial de shinguku ataco de nuevo, hoy tomo a ocho personas como rehenes en una guardería, sus víctimas incluyen tanto a maestros como a niños la policía ha identificado al sospechoso como kurou otojarada de cuarenta y dos años, desempleado, se espera que las negociaciones empiecen de inmediato_ " decía el reportero en las noticias

"oye ddraig que piensas de esto, sería una buena prueba" pregunto issei al dragón sellado en la boosted gear

[Si compañero parece una buena prueba para probar la Death note] dijo el dragón

"Bien escribiremos su nombre y la causa de muerte será…em supongo que puedo hacerlo salir y que muera de un paro cardiaco ¿qué dices tú ddraig?" preguntó el castaño

[Buena idea yo pensaba que hacerlo volar en pedazos pero tu idea es buena]

"bien kurou otojarada, causa de muerte: paro cardiaco detalles: salir de la guardería y gritar "mueran malditos idiotas" para después morir de un paro cardiaco, te parece bien eso ddraig"

[Es perfecto aunque sigo en mi postura de volarlo en pedazos como si de dinamita se tratara]

"¿acaso has visto a alguien morir así?" pregunto con duda el castaño

[Si, uno de mis portadores fue un hombre del viejo oeste y era un asesino medio loco, jamás hable con él por lo que nunca supo de mi existencia pero créeme a él le fascinaba matar gente volándola en pedazos con dinamita hasta que pues el encontró su muerte a manos de la misma dinamita que usaría contra una pareja, deberías haberlo visto fue genial verlo volar en pedazos jajaja aunque creo que su gusto por destruir a base de explosiones se me quedo.] Relato el dragón gales

"interesante historia pero bueno a escribir se ha dicho tenemos un criminal que matar" dijo el castaño mientras escribía todo lo que anteriormente le había dicho al dragón gales

[Por cierto compañero hay algo raro en tu resurrección al parecer tu vida de humano y tu vida como demonio están separadas es decir tienes dos vidas a la vez como si un fragmento de tu alma aun fuera humano y estuviera separado del resto de tu alma y eso créeme es raro en fin veamos que pasa en las noticias] dijo el dragón

" _por el momento es todo lo que la policía nos ha informado_ " decía el reportero mientras cambiaban a la imagen del estudio

" _uno no puede más que preocuparse por la seguridad de los rehenes_ " decía la presentadora del noticiario mientras pasaban al reportero nuevamente

" _tienes razón, continuaremos reportando la situación desde aquí_ " terminaba de decir el reportero mientras la imagen volvía a mostrar a la presentadora del noticiario

" _gracias por el reportaje, que opina de esto señor Hashimoto_ " preguntaba la presentadora a su compañero

" _bueno espero y pronto se pueda resolver la situación_ "

" _esperen parece que hay movimiento en la entrada frontal_ " decía la presentadora mientras mostraban como salía el sujeto con una metralleta m5 en mano

" _el sospechoso está saliendo de la guardería ¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?, al parecer las fuerzas especiales entran en acción y lo están tratando de rodear_ " decía el reportero mientras se veía al sujeto salir del lugar

" _MUERAN MALDITOS IDIOTAS… ARGH_ " grito el hombre armado mientras se tomaba en pecho y caía al suelo ya sin vida

" _el sospechoso ha caído al parecer ha sido por un fuerte dolor en el pecho, uno de los oficiales le está tomando la presión poniendo sus manos en el cuello, al parecer el oficial les está indicando a sus compañeros que el sospechoso ha muerto aparentemente de un paro cardiaco_ "

"parece ser que la Death note si es precisa" dijo issei mientras el dragón dentro de la boosted gear afirmaba con la cabeza

En ese momento la madre de issei le pidió que fuera a la tienda mientras ella preparaba la cena pues se le había olvidado comprar algo y ya no tenía tiempo para ir por lo que el castaño acepto pero se llevó la Death note con el junto a una bolsa para el mandado

Ya una vez en el lugar unos delincuentes se encontraban reunidos fuera del lugar cuando vieron a una hermosa chica pasar por el lugar por lo que comenzaron a molestarla mientras tanto issei tomaba unas cuantas cosas para llevar a su casa junto a unas frituras para disfrutarlas mientras hacia la tarea pero al percatarse de la situación saco su Death note esperando a oír un nombre

"vamos bombón mi nombre es takuo shiwimaru ven a pasar un buen rato con nosotros" decía el sujeto mientras issei rápidamente anotaba su nombre en la Death note escribiendo como causa de muerte un atropello

"no basta no quiero déjenme ir auxilio" gritaba ella mientras comenzaba a correr del sujeto y este comenzó a perseguirla pero en ese momento fue embestido por una camioneta de una empresa matando al sujeto rápidamente

"No takuo, maldición" gritaban los amigos del sujeto mientras la chica seguía corriendo sin detenerse e issei llegaba a caja a pagar lo que había comprado para regresar a su casa

 **Mundo Shinigami**

Un ser humanoide de ojos rojos y plumas en el cuerpo con vestimenta negra de cuero y rostro blanco con cabello negro se acercaba a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un extraño pozo sin fondo del cual almas de personas fallecidas y luz entraba al lugar siendo esa la única luz que iluminaba el obscuro y tétrico lugar completamente desértico y muerto repleto solo de esos seres llamados shinigami.

Una vez estando al borde del lugar este dijo

" **muy bien ya es hora de ir** " dijo este ser con voz de ultratumba " **han pasado cinco horas desde que la deje caer ahora vamos allá** "

" **vas a algún lado ryuk** " pregunto uno de eso seres

" **odio decírtelo pero todo nuestro mundo luce así** " dijo otro de esos seres solo que este tenía la cabeza de un cráneo de res

" **es cierto pero perdí me Death note** " dijo este simplemente

" **jajaja ahora si metiste la pata verdad** " dijo uno de ellos

" **espera un segundo no engañaste al viejo para que te diera una segunda Death note ¿no me digas que perdiste ambas?** " dijo el de cabeza de cráneo

" **debes tener una idea de donde la dejaste** " dijo uno de ellos

" **si en el mundo humano** " dijo ryuk mientras los otros dos seres decían ¿qué?

En ese momento un par de alas como las de un ángel caído salieron de su espalda y se dejó caer en aquel extraño pozo llegando así al mundo humano

 **Mundo Humando / Ciudad De Kuoh**

El shinigami seguía volando por la ciudad y al parecer nadie más lo podía ver por lo que fijo su rumbo a una casa en concreto

Mientras tanto issei llegaba a su casa y le entregaba las compras a su madre

"estaré estudiando en mi habitación si necesitas algo más avísame" dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras con sus frituras y unas cuantas manzanas

Una vez en su habitación cerro con seguro la puerta y puso sus cuadernos en el escritorio mientras se puso a hacer la tarea pero al ver la Death note se rio un poco por el hecho de lo absurdo que era que esta existiera y estuviera en sus manos mientras pensaba en su venganza contra aquellos que secuestraron a lucy

" **parece que lo estás disfrutando** " dijo una voz grave mientras issei volteo a una esquina y allí se encontraba el ser emplumado de cabeza blanca cabello negro y ojos rojos mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica

"que rayos, boosted gear" dijo en castaño mientras materializaba su sacred gear y esta hacía sonar un aumento [boost]

" **no hay razón para sorprenderse soy el shinigami ryuk y soy el propietario de esa Death note, a juzgar por tu risa ya te percataste que no es una libreta común y corriente aunque más impresionante es ese guante extraño que tienes en el brazo acaso es la boosted gear, esto lo hace más impresionante** "

"un shinigami, un dios de la muerte he, por un momento te confundí con un ángel caído"

" **no me compares con esos seres inferiores, sekiryuutei** " dijo el shinigami

"Ahora que comprobé el poder de la Death note estoy más que seguro de lo que quiero hacer" dijo el castaño con voz seria

" **que interesante sinceramente no esperaba algo así, varias libretas de la muerte han llegado al mundo humano en el pasado pero eres el primero que está seguro que hacer con ella Aparte no tienes que estar en guardia no te hare daño de hecho la Death note es ahora tuya pero si no la quieres puedes dársela a alguien más pero no tendré otra opción más que borrarte la memoria sobre la misma aunque cuando sea tu momento de morir yo escribiré tu nombre en mi Death note pero te advierto que el humano que use la Death note al morir no ira ni al cielo ni al infierno por toda la eternidad es todo, ahora ya sabes que te espera una vez que mueras** " dijo ryuk mientras issei se relajaba y ocultaba la boosted gear

En ese momento la madre de issei toca la puerta mientras lo llama

" **no hay problema atiende** " dice el shinigami

En ese momento issei camina a la puerta y la abre

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta el castaño

"pensé que necesitarías más manzanas hijo, nuestros vecinos nos las trajeron por cierto ¿Por qué esta tan obscura tu habitación? Te dañaras la vista"

(Que está pasando acaso mi mamá no lo puede ver) pensó el castaño

[Así es compañero] le contesto mentalmente el dragón al castaño

"bueno te dejo estudiar hijo" dijo la madre de issei mientras cerraba la puerta y el castaño ponía el seguro

" **la libreta que recogiste originalmente me pertenecía a mí y como eres quien ahora la usa solo tú puedes verme y claro mi voz solo la puedes escuchar tú y esto se aplica incluso a otros seres sobrenaturales hasta el dios griego hades le es imposible vernos** " dijo el shinigami al castaño mientras tomaba una manzana " **es decir la libreta es la conexión entre hyoudou issei y ryuk el shinigami** " luego de eso mordió la manzana " **deliciosa** " dijo luego de probarla

"solo tengo una pregunta por qué me escogiste a mi" dijo issei

" **las manzanas del mundo humano valen el viaje, como puedo describirlas, jugosas** " dijo el shinigami

"responde mi pregunta" dijo issei seriamente

" **yo no te elegí no lo ve todo fue un accidente, crees que fuiste elegido por ser inteligente o por ser el sekiryuutei, no seas vanidoso, simplemente callo cerca de aquí y tú la recogiste eso es todo lo que paso por eso escribí las instrucciones en ingles el lenguaje más común en el mundo humano** "

"entonces por que la dejaste caer, incluso escribiste instrucciones específicas en ella así que no digas que fue solo un accidente" exigió el castaño una respuesta

" **¿me preguntas por qué? Lo hice porque estaba simplemente aburrido** "

"he aburrido" dijo sin creérselo issei

" **la verdad es que los shinigamis no hacemos mucho en estos días, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos jugando o durmiendo si te esfuerzas en escribir nombres en la Death note los demás se burlan de ti por trabajar arduamente, ni siquiera tiene sentido escribir el nombre de otro shinigami en la Death note porque no podemos morir y como vivimos en el mundo shinigami no nos divierte matar a aquellos que están en el mundo humano así que pensé que me divertiría más si venia al mundo humano por mí mismo** " dijo el shinigami " **como sea estoy un poco intrigado en que solo has matado a delincuentes aparte ¿Qué tienes en mente?** "

"bien confiare en ti, planeo hacer dos cosas, la primera es matar a todos aquellos que tuvieron que ver con la captura de lucy una amiga de la infancia y la segunda acabar con todos los criminales del mundo" dijo issei tranquilo

" **cuál es la razón para hacerlo me refiero a matar a todos los criminales** " pregunto con curiosidad ryuk

"solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de que alguien está eliminando a estos criminales, quiero que el mundo sepa de mi existencia, que hay alguien en el mundo que está juzgando a los malvados" dijo el castaño

" **¿porque te molestas?, ¿Qué tratas de conseguir al juzgarlos? Es decir que te importa** " pregunto el shinigami

"porque también estoy aburrido, no quería creerlo al principio pero ahora es obvio, hay algo en la libreta que hace que los humanos o incluso los demonios la queramos usar una vez más, al escribir esos nombres sentí la necesidad de hacerlo de limpiar este mundo de los criminales para que así nadie se atreva a cometer las mismas atrocidades y mientras los culpables que merecen ser castigados por sus crímenes mueren de un ataque al corazón, aquellos menos culpables pero que causan problemas a los demás lentamente serán eliminados por enfermedades y muertes "accidentales" entonces y solo entonces el mundo se moverá en la dirección correcta, será un mundo nuevo libre de injusticias" dijo el castaño seriamente

" **pero si haces eso tu serás la única mala persona que quede** " dijo ryuk dando su punto

"no entiendo de que estas hablando ryuk, solo soy un estudiante de Japón pero también soy un demonio después de todo yo represento al mal" dijo el castaño al extender su par de alas demoniacas

( **Es justo como lo pensé, los humanos reencarnados en demonios son mucho más interesantes** ) pensó ryuk

"bien ryuk me pondré a hacer mi tarea y luego iré a dormir porque sabes recientemente acabo de estar cerca de la muerte y ahora soy un demonio reencarnado" dijo issei para caminar a su escritorio y comenzar a hacer sus deberes mientras ryuk se comía las manzanas que había en la cama de issei

Luego de eso el castaño se acostó a dormir pues al día siguiente tenía que ir a la academia kuoh por lo que sin más se quedó dormido, sin embargo ddraig tenía otros planes por lo que lo llevo al espacio mental dentro de la boosted gear

 **Espacio Mental Dentro De La Boosted Gear**

Issei se encontraba flotando en la total obscuridad mientras se preguntaba si esto era un sueño sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que todo se envolvía en llamas sin embargo estas no le hacían daño y justo frente a él un imponente dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda hacia aparición

" **seguramente te preguntas donde estas pero yo te lo diré, estamos en el espacio mental dentro de la boosted gear** " dijo el enorme dragón rojo de 100 metros de altura

"y como llegue aquí ddraig"

" **quería hablar contigo en privado, sabes ese shinigami no lo sabe pero tu compañero tienes fragmentada tu alma en dos partes y eso se debe a tu estado como diclonius** " dijo el dragón gales

"¿en dos partes? ¿Por mi estado como diclonius?, explícate ddraig" dijo el castaño

" **veras al parecer tu segunda personalidad era en realidad un fragmento aparte de tu alma y esa parte a pesar de que fuiste reencarnado como un demonio esta no se vio afectada por lo que sigue siendo humana aunque está sellada por mí, pero lo más curioso es que tiene su propia esperanza de vida** "

"haber si entendí, dices que mi alma estaba partida en dos y uno de esos fragmentos le pertenecía a mi otro "yo" y al ser reencarnado solo esa parte siguió siendo humana pero tiene una esperanza de vida distinta a la mía"

" **exacto, para hacerlo simple tu otro yo vivirá hasta que tengas 70 años pero tu yo actual vivirá casi eternamente aparte descubrí algo curioso de la Death note** "

"entiendo y que es lo que descubriste de la Death note ddraig"

" **que no puede matar seres sobrenaturales como tú o cualquier otro demonio, ángel, caído u cualquier youkai es decir solo puede matar humanos pero tengo la teoría de que si la absorbemos dentro de la boosted gear está al ser una longinus podrá matar a seres sobrenaturales pero dependerá de que tan fuerte seas compañero por que no podrá matar a dioses o seres de nivel maou creo que ni siquiera a demonios de clase alta, cadres o serafines** "

"me basta con poder matar caídos por mientras aunque igual no está en mis planes acabar con ellos por ahora"

" **y ¿que harás con la chica gremory compañero?** "

"es obvio compañero, seguiré a su lado, le debo la vida y al menos servirle será un buen pago por salvarme de morir aparte gracias a ella ahora tengo la Death note y no alguien que la desperdiciaría en una tontería"

" **bien compañero te dejare descansar yo iré a dormir un rato descansa** "

"descansa ddraig" se despidió el castaño mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo

 **Fuera Del Espacio Mental**

Issei se encontraba dormido mientras ryuk se divertía leyendo una manga que encontró en el cuarto de issei

" **este manga es interesante, ese chico ninja es particularmente parecido a issei, ambos tienen sellado a un ser poderoso en su interior bien veamos el siguiente tomo** " dijo ryuk para tomar otro tomo más " **¿completamente incomparables he? Sasuke me cae mal si fuera real ya lo habría matado con mi Death note al menos diez veces y en especial en el puente naruto en la batalla contra haku** " dijo el shinigami mientras seguía leyendo y así se llevó la noche el shinigami leyendo el manga de naruto

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

 **Sinceramente me gusto como escribí este episodio pero aquellos fans de Death note estén tranquilos que light yagami si aparecerá al igual que L pero el desenlace de esto será de manera diferente y esto será por issei**

 **Por lo pronto issei no será como light si no que él será más serio en el tema de las Death note, la historia a pesar de tener el factor de elfen lied no será igual a la del anime porque aquí solo se tomaran ciertas referencias a la historia**

 **Vamos con la única** **review**

 **Sonic: thanks for reading my fanfic I hope you like this chapter, see you later**

 **Sin más que decir nos leemos luego chao**


	4. capítulo 3

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

." **Eres interesante humano** " shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

(Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Era de día en la ciudad kuoh y cierto castaño se levantaba de su cama solo para ver al shinigami ryuk leyendo una manga

" **cielos este manga esta de locos quien diría que naruto seria aceptado por la aldea luego de derrotar a pain** "

"de locos es saber que llegaste a esa parte en una noche ryuk" dijo sarcástico el castaño

" **Esto es tan adictivo como las manzanas issei"** decía el shinigami mientras seguía leyendo

"ya veo bueno me voy a desayunar luego te traigo unas manzanas" dijo mientras se ponía el uniforme de la academia

" **hecho aunque aún quedan algunas, por alguna razón desde que empecé a leer este manga no he parado** "

"está bien me falta el último tomo lo comprare luego" dijo el castaño mientras salía de la habitación con su uniforme puesto

Ya fuera de la habitación bajo a desayunar mientras ryuk decidía dejar de leer para bajar a ver que hacia issei.

Una vez termino de desayunar salieron camino a la academia kuoh donde en la entrada de la misma lo esperaba cierta peliblanca

"hyoudou-sempai buenos días rias buchou lo espera en la sala del club" dijo la peliblanca

"buenos días koneko-chan bien vamos" (al parecer es verdad que ni los seres sobrenaturales pueden ver a un shinigami) pensó el castaño

Luego de un rato llegaron a la sala del club de ocultismo donde rias lo saludo

"buenos días issei ¿lograste averiguar el nuevo alcance de tu poder?" le pregunto con duda la pelirroja

"si ha aumentado bastante de hecho ahora alcanzo los 64 metros de distancia" contesto el castaño

"ocho veces superior al alcance anterior, eso fue un enorme avance" dijo la pelirroja "en fin necesito que vengas después de clases para empezar con tu trabajo como demonio" el castaño asiente a lo dicho por la pelirroja "bien también discutiremos las estrategias que tomaremos cuando tengamos un rating game contra raiser Phoenix él es mi prometido pero lo odio y esto se entromete en mis planes de ser la emperadora de los rating games así que cuento contigo issei, eso es todo puedes retirarte"

Dicho eso el castaño asintió y se retiró a la par que ryuk lo miraba incrédulo

" **enserio vas a hacer todo eso issei** " dijo el shinigami mientras issei toma su teléfono pone los manos libres y finge hablar por teléfono

"así es ryuk planeo hacer eso y más digamos que su ambición llamo mi atención" el shinigami asiente

" **y bien que has pensado sobre lo que te dije de los ojos de shinigami ¿aceptas o qué?"** dijo como si nada

"acepto te daré la mitad de mi vida" dijo el castaño a la par que comenzaba a ver los nombres y el tiempo de vida de varios estudiantes "vaya funciono"

([Compañero la vida de tu otra mitad se redujo a 40 años pero tu vida de demonio no, sigue igual]) le informo el dragón

(Ya veo gracias ddraig) contesto el castaño

" **veo que no te afecto perder la mitad de tu vida jejeje de hecho noto que sigue igual parece ser que ser un reencarnado te ayudo** " dijo ryuk mirándolo contento

"extrañas coincidencias ryuk, bueno te dejo mañana jugamos más bye" y fingió colgar una llamada pues había llegado a su aula

Al comenzar la clases Issei no ponía mucha atención porque el tema ya lo sabía por lo que miraba afuera del salón pensando en que hacer luego de que sus labores como demonio terminarán cuando el profesor lo noto distraído le hablo

"joven hyoudou por favor pase a resolver este problema" dijo el profesor tranquilo pues el castaño era el más listo de la academia

Issei paso a resolverlo rápidamente y termino en unos segundos, para sus compañeros de clase no era novedad ellos eran conscientes de las capacidades del castaño por lo que no era nada nuevo

" **Esto es aburrido issei voy a pasear un rato** " dijo ryuk mientras se iba a pasear

Luego de clases algunas chicas de la clase del castaño comenzaron a gritar emocionadas al ver al príncipe de la academia llegar a su clase

"hyoudou-kun buchou te espera en el club vamos" dijo el rubio

"bien vamos de una vez" dijo el castaño mientras las chicas miraban incrédulas como el príncipe de la academia se iba con el genio de la academia pues issei siempre había sido el número 1 en los exámenes de toda la academia

Una vez que llegaron al club issei se sentó en el sofá para mirar a la pelirroja y esperar que ella hablara

"bien ise hoy será tu debut como demonio del clan gremory, para aumentar tu rango es necesario que hagas contratos con humanos, en estos días no hay personas que puedan invocar un demonio solo con dibujar círculos mágicos en el suelo por lo que les damos a las personas estos panfletos" dijo mostrando un papel igual al que le dieron a él cuándo fue a su cita con raynare "normal mente lo hacen nuestros familiares pero debes hacerlo tú para aprender a hacer el trabajo así que esfuérzate" dijo la pelirroja

"entiendo" dijo el castaño mientras ponía los panfletos en su maletín

"en fin tengo un trabajo para ti" dijo la pelirroja" koneko tuvo dos llamados a la vez por lo que necesito que me ayudes con uno"

"agradezco la ayuda" dijo la peliblanca en una reverencia

"no es nada" dijo el castaño "bien vamos a ello de una vez"

En ese momento akeno hizo un círculo mágico en el suelo y paso issei a pararse en este para mirar a los demás y luego aparecer en la sala del contratista el cual era un otaku en toda la extensión de la palabra

"el demonio que solicite fue koneko-chan" dijo el sujeto un tanto molesto

"lo siento pero koneko no está disponible en este momento por lo que me enviaron a mi" dijo issei un poco molesto para luego ver su nombre y tiempo de vida el cual no era mucho el pobre tipo moriría en unos años

"Por cierto ¿qué clase de poderes tienes? Koneko-chan tiene súper fuerza y el súper cosplay" dijo el sujeto

"bueno básicamente puedo mover cualquier objeto en un alcance de 64 metros, crear campos invisibles y matar al instante a cualquier enemigo así como ver el tiempo que les queda de vida a las personas sin contar que tengo" en ese momento la boosted gear apareció en su brazo "tengo el brazo de un dragón con el que puedo aumentar mi poder cada diez segundos eso sin contar que tiene sellado a uno de los dragones más poderosos del mundo" dijo con orgullo

"ósea básicamente eres una máquina de matar" dijo el otaku

"velo de este modo puedo leer manga y tomar una soda sin usar mis manos" dijo issei para dejar impresionado al sujeto "apoco no es fantástico ese poder" dijo issei

"si lo es oye le iba a pedir a koneko-chan que me ayudara a acomodar esos mangas de allí" señalando un montón de mangas de diferentes series "pero con tu poder eso será pan comido" dijo para que luego ver como estos flotaban frente a issei para comenzar a acomodarse en el estante ordenados por serie y volumen al que pertenecían dejando al sujeto contento

"bien trabajo terminado" dijo issei sentándose en el sillón de la sala

"oye firmemos un contrato voy a necesitar mucho tu ayuda" dijo el sujeto

"bien firma aquí" dijo mostrando el contrato cosa que el sujeto no dudo en firmarlo "listo invocarme cuando puedas y tratare de venir lo más pronto posible"

"oye ten este manga" dijo mostrando el último volumen de naruto "lo compre doble y este me sobra así que te lo obsequio" dijo el sujeto feliz

"muchas gracias esto hará feliz a alguien" dijo issei viendo que detrás del sujeto se encontraba ryuk con una gran sonrisa al ver el tomo que le faltaba leer

"Gracias a ti chico demonio" dijo el sujeto "puede ser tarde pero me llamo morishima takeru es un gusto" se presentó el sujeto

"el mío es hyoudou issei un gusto takeru-san" dijo el castaño

"el gusto es mío issei-san" contesto feliz

"bueno tengo que irme" dijo caminando hacia la puerta

"no te iras en el círculo mágico" dijo takeru

"quiero caminar para despejar mi mente" dijo issei para abrir la puerta y salir comenzando a caminar por la calle para luego sacar su celular y marcar un número el cual era el de su actual ama pero ¿Cómo llego el número de teléfono a sus contactos? La respuesta es magia

" _ise que paso ¿por qué no volviste en el círculo mágico?, ¿lograste hacer el contrato?_ " pregunto la pelirroja a través del teléfono

"quería caminar un poco estoy aburrido y si firme el contrato si va a ser así siempre será pan comido" dijo el castaño

" _bien hecho necesito que vengas a la academia cuando te desocupes tenemos una misión y quiero que estés en ella_ " dijo la pelirroja

"entiendo iré en un rato" dijo para colgar la llamada para luego notar que el cielo se obscurecía con tonos morados a su alrededor

"esta sensación" dijo issei mientras su mirada se centraba en una mujer que se encontraba frente a él (¿acaso ella es?)

([Si un ángel caído compañero, ¿Qué harás?])

(No es obvio ddraig si hace algo raro la voy a matar)

"que extraño, no parece que me haya equivocado, no se supone que raynare te había asesinado" dijo la mujer molesta

" **se sentenció a muerte con mencionar ese nombre jejeje** " rio malvadamente ryuk

"¿Por qué sigues vivo?" dijo ella molesta

"Tal vez por esto" dijo el castaño para mostrar la marca de los gremory en su palma de la mano

"un gremory, ahora tengo más motivos para matarte" dijo para lanzar una lanza de luz pero esta se detuvo cerca de issei y luego se destruyó al instante "¿pero qué demo?" no pudo terminar cuando sus alas fueron amputadas de su espalda haciendo que gritara intensamente de dolor

"sabes se metieron con el sujeto equivocado caídos" dijo mientras levantaba su cabello mostrando un par de cuernos "soy un diclonius y también" en eso hizo aparecer la boosted gear "el sekiryuutei"

"argh, el sekiryuutei, debo escapar de aquí he informarles al resto" dijo tratando de correr pero sintió como si mil manos la tocaran impidiéndole avanzar

"deberías saber que estas más que muerta kalawarner" dijo el castaño mirándola mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos sangre "me intentaste matar pero ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes te has llevado?" dijo para acercarse a ella

"no aléjate hare lo que me pidas por favor ten piedad" pedía a gritos la caído

"cuantos te pidieron piedad y los ignoraste" dijo acercándose a ella mirándola frente a frente "responde kalawarner ¿cuántas vidas quitaste con tus sucias manos?"

"por favor piedad te lo diré todo pero no me mates" en ese momento un cirulo mágico rojo apareció donde rias y su sequito aparecieron rias al ver el guantelete de issei mostro una sonrisa triunfante pues básicamente se sacó la lotería al saber que esa era la boosted gear

"bien habla di todo lo que sabes pero no a mi" dijo para voltear a ver a rias "dice lo a ella"

"bien hablare" dijo llorando "el cadre kokabiel nos ordeno matar a todos los usuarios de sacred gear del lugar prometiéndonos subirnos de rango todo a las espaldas de azazel líder de los ángeles caídos" dijo mientras lloraba

"continua caído quiero que le digas todo, donde está su base y cuantos son" dijo el castaño en tono demandante

[Mejor habla antes que te comience a torturar caído] esto la asusto al oír la voz de ddraig

"en la iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad y somos cuatro ángeles caídos contándome a mí también hay más de ochenta sacerdotes y exorcistas renegados, también mañana una monja renegada con una sacred gear especial vendrá a la ciudad y le trataran de quitar su sacred gear con un ritual" dijo con miedo "no me maten les dije todo lo que se"

"bien caído me has dicho algo útil pero dime de esa monja ¿cuál es su sacred gear?" pregunto rias

"el Twilight Healing su nombre es Asia argento es todo lo que se piedad" dijo ella

"rias buchou" dijo el castaño llamando la atención de su ama "¿la asesino o la llevamos para hacerla nuestra esclava personal y se haga cargo del papeleo entre otras cosas?"

"sabes ise necesito una secretaria nueva" dijo mirando a la caído la cual miraba incrédula como la dejarían vivir "pero nada me asegura que me sea fiel" dijo para que esta comience a preocuparse

"haré lo que me pida rias-sama lo que sea le jurare lealtad pero no me mate" dijo la caído

"bien pero para tomar medidas por si acaso" dijo rias en tono serio "ise edúcala" ordeno rias

"vamos al club buchou u fufú allí yo la educare como nunca" dijo akeno con su clásica mirada sádica eso hizo sudar a la caído

"tienes razón akeno creo que tienes más experiencia que ise en "educar" a quienes se portan mal, bien te lo encargo" luego paso a ver a issei "ise ¿desde cuándo cambio tu sacred gear?" pregunto está mirándolo seriamente

"hace un momento" dijo sin inmutarse

"vamos a la misión de una vez necesitamos deshacernos de un demonio renegado y algunos caídos" dijo para hacer un círculo mágico y que todos entraran en este para ser transportados a las afueras de un observatorio para luego entrar al lugar

"aquí está" dijo koneko

"huelo algo horrible pero también algo delicioso será dulce o será amargo" dijo una mujer desnuda

"exhibicionista degenerada" dijo issei al verla

"demonio renegado viser seres nefastos como tú que traicionan a sus amos merecen la muerte, en nombre del archiduque gremory te eliminaremos" dicho eso la demonio tomo forma de una bestia horrible (igual al anime) kiba atacó cercenado uno de sus brazos para que luego koneko corriera hacia ella esquivando cada ataque que le lanzaba el demonio renegado terminando con un upper cut lanzando la al aire donde akeno la termino electrocutando mientras rias movía su mano a la derecha para destruir el brazo cercenado que apenas y se movía

"nosotros no bajamos la guardia ni un segundo renegado" dijo rias "bien Ise viste nuestra manera de pelear ahora es tu turno, termina la" ordenó la pelirroja

" **issei usa tu poder como si fuera la arena de garaa y has el ataúd de arena pero con tus vectores quiero verlo** " dijo ryuk al lado de Issei

"muere renegado" dijo para que esta se elevará en el aire para gritar "ATAUD DE VECTORES" dicho eso la renegado fue aplastada en el aire dejando una masa de carne molida y sangre dejando a todos impresionados por la brutalidad del ataque mientras kiba vomitaba a un lado ya que nunca había visto algo tan cruel y brutal en su vida

"Ise exageraste no era necesario aplastarla de esa forma" dijo para lanzar un ataque de la destrucción y terminar por desintegrar lo que quedaba de la renegado "Ise procura no ser tan brutal otra vez" dijo rias aun pálida pues quería vomitar por lo que vio "bien vamos de una vez contra los ángeles caídos para eliminarlos de una vez antes de que sean un problema" dijo mientras generaba un círculo mágico donde todos menos akeno y la caída quien presenció la brutalidad de Ise seguía traumada y rezaba por no estar en el lugar de la demonio renegada

Issei y el séquito gremory aparecieron afuera de la iglesia abandonada y pusieron una potente barrera, de inmediato salieron del lugar varios exorcistas y sacerdotes renegados a atacar

"Ise nosotros nos encargamos de los exorcistas tu hazte cargo de los caídos"

"entendido rias buchou" dicho eso Issei comenzó a caminar entre el campo de batalla matando a uno que otro exorcista que lo atacaba en el camino en eso sintió una sensación desagradable

"veo que sigues vivo y te convertiste en un maldito demonio" dijo el ángel caído en el aire

Issei volteo a mirarla para luego saber su nombre y sonreír

"es un gusto volver a verte raynare" eso la inquieto pues ella Nunca le reveló su nombre "vengo a regresar te el favor de aquella vez" dijo para voltear a la derecha y ver una lanza de luz dirigirse hacia el pero esta se detuvo antes de tocarlo para luego ser destruida "veo que quieres jugar Dohnaseek, pero no tengo ganas de jugar así que muere" dijo para levantar su mano y luego este fuera decapitado por su poder de diclonius

Esto asustó tanto a raynare como a la otra pequeña caída

"c, como es posible ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto raynare

"si hubieras estado a un metro más cerca cuando me apuñalaste aquella vez te habría pasado lo mismo aunque ahora tengo mucho más alcance como 8 veces más" dijo para que raynare saliera disparada al suelo cayendo muy cerca de rias

"ángel caído raynare ha llegado tu fin" dijo para lanzar un ataque del poder de la destrucción desintegrándola al instante dejando solo plumas negras al aire

"bien sigues tu" dijo issei a la pobre caído que quedaba haciéndola llorar

"por favor no me mates haré lo que me pidas" comenzó a sollozar fuertemente "ellos me obligaron a seguirlos por favor no me maten" lloraba desconsolada

"entonces deberás obedecer al pie de la letra cada orden que te demos es decir serás nuestra esclava al igual que kalawarner" sentencio el castaño mientras la rubia de coletas abría los ojos ante la realización de que kalawarner los había traicionado pero dejo eso de lado ella quería vivir y si era necesario ser la esclava de unos demonios lo haría dejaría atrás su orgullo por salvarse

"entiendo amo seré su fiel sirviente" dicho eso hizo una reverencia mientras los exorcistas restantes le gritaban traidora

"que cruel eres issei" dijo ryuk casi riendo

"esta es tu primera orden mata a los exorcistas restantes" dijo rias en voz alta quien había escuchado lo que su peón había dicho

"hii" dijo para crear varias lanzas de luz matando a los exorcistas pero sin que nadie a excepción de issei, ddraig y ryuk quienes no le dieron importancia a eso "listo lo hice ama" dijo haciendo una reverencia en eso issei se le acerca cosa que la intimida y la pone nerviosa

"bien hecho vamos a casa con kalawarner por cierto puede ser tarde pero mi nombre es hyoudou issei peón de rias gremory" dijo el castaño dejando a la rubia un tanto atónita

"vamos cuervito no tenemos toda la noche para esperarte" dijo koneko al lado de rias y kiba

"vamos" dijo issei parándose al lado de rias haciendo que ella lo siguiera para entrar en un círculo mágico y aparecer en la sala de club de lo oculto donde una kalawarner con la mirada perdida murmurando cosas inentendibles y una akeno sonriendo sonrojada los recibía con tazas de te

"ara ara veo que trajeron otro juguete para esta onne-sama" dijo lambiéndose los labios asustando a mittel haciendo que se esconda detrás de issei

"issei-sama protéjame de ella tengo miedo" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"akeno-sempai ella ahora es mi esclava por lo que no puedo permitir que le haga daño" dijo issei haciendo que la rubia se tranquilizara "rias-sama que castigo crees que es mejor para mittel-chan por portarse mal todo este tiempo" en ese momento kalawarner miro a mittel y la abrazo mientras lloraba amargamente haciendo que todos miraran a akeno quien sonreía sonrojada por la mirada acusatoria de los demás

"akeno ¿qué rayos le hiciste para que este así?" pregunto la pelirroja con duda

"ara ara u fufú ¿de verdad quiere saber rias buchou?" dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía una mano en sus mejillas

" **esa chica es una sádica mejor cuídate de ella issei"** le dijo ryuk al castaño

"m, mejor no, quiero dormir esta noche" dijo rápidamente la pelirroja "¿nos serás leal caído?" pregunto está a kalawarner

"si rias-sama le juro lealtad eterna lo juro pero por favor no me deje sola con ella" decía llorando señalando a akeno mientras koneko le daba palmaditas en la espalda y kiba le ponía una mano en el hombro

"e, entiendo" dijo esta perpleja

"rias buchou ¿qué haremos con la monja que llegara mañana?" pregunto issei intrigado

"la hare mi alfil su poder para curar a otros será muy beneficiosa para nosotros pero claro lo hare si ella lo quiere, por cierto necesito que la abordes mañana" dijo la pelirroja

"entiendo ¿pero dónde va a estar?" preguntó el castaño

"en un parque cerca de aquí yo lo guiare mañana issei-sama" dijo mittel haciendo una reverencia

"bien me voy a casa" dijo el castaño para voltear a mirar a mittel "¿bienes o te quedas?" le pregunto

Ella miro un segundo el lugar viendo como akeno sonreía paso a mirar a kalawarner y dijo nerviosa "me voy con usted issei-sama" dijo apresurada pero un segundo después kalawarner tomo la pierna de issei y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

"lléveme con usted sekiryuutei hyoudou issei-sama" dijo la pobre caída

"no sé qué te hizo akeno pero una cama cómoda y una deliciosa cena te harán sentir bien, ven vamos a mi casa" dijo el castaño pero es detenido por su ama quien lo miraba preocupada

"ise ¿estás seguro? Tus padres podrían estar en peligro" dijo la pelirroja pero issei la miro y le dijo

"mi padre es un diclonius también así que me preocuparía más por ellas" señalo a las dos caídas

"entiendo ise, descansa mañana en la tarde hablaremos sobre las tácticas que haremos en el rating game contra raiser" dijo la pelirroja

"descansen" dicho eso el castaño salió del lugar con las dos caídas quienes lo miraban todo el camino hasta la casa del castaño quien al llegar fue recibido por su madre la cual se veía preocupada

"ise ¿dónde estuviste? y ¿quiénes son ellas?" pregunto preocupada su madre

"en el club pero hay algo que debo hablar contigo y con papá" dijo serio lo último dejando con la duda a su madre

Dicho eso entro a la casa seguido de las caídas pero se detuvo al ver a su padre sostenerse la cabeza

"hola hi... hijo como t... te fue en la academia" dijo el padre con bastante esfuerzo

"¿ **supongo que vas a ayudarlo no es así? issei** " pegunto ryuk

"bien pero hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes" (ddraig crees que puedas sellar la personalidad alterna de mi padre también) le pregunto mentalmente a su inquilino escamoso

([Junta tu frente con la de el yo hare el resto]) contesto el dragón haciendo que issei caminara hasta su padre y pusiera su frente en la de él y un destello de luz esmeralda se viera en el lugar por un instante para luego su padre suavizara sus facciones haciendo saber que ya no estaba esforzándose por ignorar aquella voz que siempre escuchaba

"¿qué me hiciste hijo? Me siento mejor, la voz se fue" dijo su padre

"la calle para siempre así ya no tendrás que preocuparte por hacerle daño a mamá" dijo haciendo sonreír a sus padres pero la duda les gano

"¿Cómo lo hiciste hijo?" pregunto su madre

"con la ayuda de ddraig, saluda compañero" dijo manifestando la boosted gear dejando a sus padres impresionados

[Un gusto humanos soy ddraig el dragón emperador rojo uno de los dos dragones celestiales] dijo con orgullo el dragón

Fin del capítulo 3


	5. capitulo 4

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

." **Eres interesante humano** " shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

(Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Era de día en la ciudad de kuoh.

Issei se levantaba de su cama mientras bajaba a desayunar, recordando todo lo que ddraig le dijo a sus padres.

Este les explico todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días exceptuando a ryuk y la death note.

Cabe decir que los padres del castaño quedaron impactados al saber todo sobre lo sobrenatural ya que si bien sabían de la existencia de los diclonius no creían en lo sobrenatural pero al tener la evidencia en la cara no podían negarla aunque saber que su hijo era el portador de uno de los dragones más poderosos los hizo sentirse felices y orgullosos pero darse cuenta que se volvió un demonio se sintieron un poco tristes hasta que escucharon por parte de mittel que Issei ganaría mucho dinero con su trabajo como demonio por lo que al saber que su hijo le esperaba un futuro prometedor se enorgullece ron del castaño, luego issei les explico que ambas ángeles caídas se quedarían en la casa a lo que ellos accedieron sin ningún problema.

Cabe destacar que esa noche issei logro meter la death note dentro de la boosted gear dejando a ryuk impresionado y más al enterarse que ddraig podía usarla desde adentro por lo que ahora issei no tendría problemas en escribir nombres a ciertas horas ya que de eso se encargaría ddraig quien gustoso lo haría.

Una vez issei desayuno se retiró junto a mittel en busca de encontrarse con asia argento mientras kalawarner se transportó en círculo mágico a la sala del club de ocultismo ya que rias la llamo para que hiciera el papeleo.

Issei caminaba por las calles mientras mittel caminaba a su lado explicando que se encontrarían con la monja en un parque cercano cuando escucharon a alguien caerse a sus espaldas por lo que voltearon hacia atrás viendo a la mencionada monja

"au ¿por qué siempre me caigo?" dijo la rubia

"¿estás bien?" dijo el castaño para ayudarla a levantarse

"hii muchas gracias, ahh" dijo la rubia mientras el viento se llevaba su velo mostrando su inocente rostro que paso a sorpresa al ver que el velo flotaba en el aire a un metro de ella mientras este comenzaba a regresar a ella "¿pero cómo?" se preguntaba la joven monja

"fui yo, disculpa si te sorprendí, por cierto soy hyoudou issei es un gusto" dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca

" **jajaja su expresión de sorpresa no tiene precio jajaja** " reía ryuk mientras veía todo con su típica sonrisa

"gracias yo soy asia argento es un gusto" dijo la monja con alegría, en eso ella nota a la otra rubia quien la miraba directamente

"hola asia" dijo mittel saludándola

"mittel-sama disculpe no la note" se disculpó la joven rubia

"no te preocupes vamos hay alguien que quiere verte" dijo mittel

"¿raynare-sama?" pregunto inocentemente la monja

"no asia las cosas cambiaron, raynare y Dōnashīku están muertos solo estamos kalawarner y yo" dijo mientras veía como asia se tapaba la boca con la mano y ponía una expresión de sorpresa

"y ¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto asia

" **a ver a la hermana del rey demonio chiquilla, claro si pudieras escucharme jajaja** " decía ryuk ya que estaba aburrido

"a ver a nuestra nueva ama una demonio heredera del clan gremory" dijo mittel

"mittel ella tiene opción de negarse" dijo issei "bien vamos perdemos mucho tiempo" dijo en tono serio pero la cara graciosa que ponía ryuk lo hacía querer reírse (enserio ¿Qué le pasa hoy a ryuk? Esta súper raro)

([Esta aburrido compañero es natural que quiera matar el rato]) dijo ddraig mentalmente a su portador

(Matar el rato je, es gracioso porque es un shinigami) contesto issei

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a la academia kuoh entrando todos al club de ocultismo

"hemos llegado" dijo issei mientras dejaba pasar a mittel quien platicaba con asia, cabe decir que ryuk se quedó a comer manzanas en el árbol que esta frente al club ya que estaba aburrido.

"bien, ¿tú eres asia argento verdad?" pregunto la pelirroja

"hii" dijo la monja haciendo una reverencia

"mi nombre es rias gremory una de las encargadas de mantener la protección de esta ciudad, he escuchado que tienes una sacred gear curativa ¿me la podrías mostrar?" pidió rias

"hii es esta" dijo para que dos anillos aparecieran en su mano y un brillo verde claro saliera de estos

"quisiera preguntarte asia argento si te gustaría unirte a mi nobleza tendrás todo aquello que desees, dime ¿qué es lo que más anhelas asia?" fue directa al asunto

"yo etto" en eso miro a issei por alguna razón él le daba confianza y seguridad "una familia y amigos, yo poco después de haber nacido mis padres me abandonaron frente a una iglesia de una pequeña aldea en Europa, alguien me encontró llorando y allí fue donde me criaron, entonces cuando cumplí ocho años un perrito herido entro a la iglesia, rece por el con todas mis fuerzas y entonces ocurrió un milagro, después de eso me llevaron a una grande iglesia donde los heridos y enfermos llegaban de todo el mundo para ser sanados por mis plegarias, estaba tan feliz de que mis poderes ayudaran a las personas, pero un día encontré a un herido y lo ayude pero no era alguien que debía haber curado, uso sus poderes para curar a un demonio es una bruja gritaban los fieles de la iglesia, dijeron las personas de la iglesia donde estaba que curar a un demonio con los poderes divinos que dios me había otorgado era blasfemia y herejía" decía en tono triste asia

"entonces así fue como perdiste tu hogar y te uniste a los ángeles caídos" dijo issei

"pero nunca olvide lo agradecida que estaba con dios ni la alegría de rezar y acepte que en este mundo hay personas que hacen el mal porque incluso eso es la voluntad de dios pero ahora, eso es solo palabras vacías para mí, yo siempre quise tener muchos amigos y plantar flores con ellos, comprar libros y platicar toda la noche incluso aún más, tener una familia un hermano que me cuide ese siempre ha sido mi sueño" dijo asia mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y todos la veían con pena hasta que issei camino frente a ella y le dijo

"entonces yo seré tu hermano y te cuidare, estoy seguro que mis padres te querrán como a una hija propia ya que ellos siempre desearon tener una hija así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres formar parte de la familia hyoudou?" extendió su mano hacia la rubia quien llorando la tomo y dijo en lágrimas de alegría

"hii onii-chan" dijo sonriendo mientras el castaño la abrazaba

"Entonces que dices asia te convertirías en un demonio para pasar más tiempo con tu nueva familia, como dije te concederé todo lo que me pidas a cambio de servirme" dijo la gremory que sonreía feliz pues nunca vio esa clase de actitud en su peón siempre lo veía tan analítico y en cierto punto despiadado por la forma en que mataba a sus oponentes como fue el caso de los exorcistas y el demonio renegado que por cierto aun no superaba ese ligero trauma de ver algo aplastarse de esa forma

"hii acepto, incluso si no puedo rezar nunca más estaré feliz" dijo mientras aun abrazaba a issei

"bien entonces" dijo sacando un alfil de una caja de madera que estaba en su escritorio y camino hasta asia dándole en la mano la pieza de ajedrez "asia argento, yo rias gremory te ordeno convertirte en mi siervo y familia de ahora en adelante serás mi alfil" dicho eso la pieza desapareció dentro de asia mientras un par de alas de demonio salían de su espalda

 **ICPO**

En cierto lugar del mundo se encontraban reunidas varias personas en un gran auditorio discutiendo un tema de suma importancia

"ha habido 57 muertes confirmadas y eso solo ha sido la semana pasada"

"cada una de ellas fue un ataque al corazón"

"en todos los casos eran criminales que estaban en prisión o eran buscados por sus crímenes creo que es seguro admitir que hay muertes de otros criminales que aún no sabemos"

"el total de muertes puede ser más de 100" decía otro mientras en la parte de los japoneses un hombre se sentaba al lado de su compañero

"buenos días jefe comenzaron sin usted" dijo un joven de cabello negro

"está bien tuve que atender una llamada urgente del cuartel general" dijo el hombre quien era mayor de edad al joven pero luego escucharon a un tipo en la reunión hablar

"como sea esos eran criminales que probablemente serian ejecutados tarde o temprano"

"no crees que deberíamos darle importancia si era un criminal o un inocente un asesinato es un asesinato" dijo el representante de Canadá furioso

"es pronto para considerar esto como un homicidio" dijo el representante de Rusia

"y como es que sufrieron un ataque al corazón al mismo tiempo no es coincidencia es asesinato" recalcaba el representante de Canadá furioso

"cree que es posible matar simultáneamente a estas personas en diferentes lugares" dijo el representante de Italia

"consideremos esto como un elaborado plan por una organización secreta" dijo el representante de estados unidos

"si esto es una organización no soy el único que sospecha de la CIA y el FBI" dijo el de la federación rusa

"lo reto a que repita eso" dijo molesto uno de los estados unidos

"basta este no es momento para pelear necesitamos que confirmar si en verdad son homicidios y/o coincidencias" dijo el de Alemania

"¿cómo? En todas las autopsias se dictamino que las víctimas murieron de un paro al corazón" dijo el representante de Brasil

"investigar una serie de ataques al corazón no tiene sentido no veo que más podemos averiguar" dijo el representante de Francia

"absolutamente, si les hubieran disparado o apuñalado tendríamos algo en que basarnos" dijo el representante de Suecia

"si ese es el caso no tenemos más remedio que llamar a L" dijo el representante de Canadá esto hizo a todos callar

"am ¿jefe quien es L?" preguntó el joven de cabello negro a su compañero

"cierto olvide que es tu primera vez en una conferencia, no conocemos el verdadero nombre de L o donde esta de hecho no sabemos ni siquiera como luce, sin embargo ha logrado resolver cada caso que investiga y ha trabajado en los mayores misterios que el mundo allá tenido, se esconde en la sombras pero es el mejor de lo mejor, el último recurso" contesto a su compañero

"escuche que L es bastante arrogante entiendo que solo investiga los casos que le interesan" dijo el representante de Suecia

"tiene razón ni siquiera sabemos cómo contactarlo" dijo el representante de la federación rusa

"L ya está investigando" dijo un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero que cubría perfectamente su identidad "caballeros, L ya comenzó la investigación de estos incidentes"

"watari" dijo el hombre al lado del joven de cabello negro ganándose una expresión de duda de su compañero

"quien es el" pregunto el joven

"es el único que puede contactar a L, tampoco conocemos su propia identidad"

"guarden silencio L ahora quiere dirigirse a los delegados" dijo watari mostrando una laptop con la letra L en la pantalla mientras en la pantalla grande detrás de este también se mostraba dicha letra

" _saludos a todos los miembros de la ICPO soy L_ " hablo con voz distorsionada a través de la laptop " _la dificultad de este caso es algo sin precedentes y no lo duden somos testigos de un atroz caso de homicidio masivo, este caso no podrá completarse sin la ayuda de cada uno de los miembros de la ICPO es decir todas la agencias policiacas del mundo, en esta junta necesitan tomar la decisión de apoyar por completo la investigación, también requiero la cooperación completa de la policial de Japón_ " esto hizo levantarse de su asiento al par de compañeros

"¿qué?" exclamo el mayor de edad "porque la de Japón en particular"

" _ya sea que es un individuo o un grupo habrá la probabilidad de que sea japonés, aparte de que estoy seguro de que esta en Japón_ "

"¿en que está basándose?" preguntó el jefe de la policía japonesa

" _pregunta ¿Por qué Japón? Le presentare evidencia una vez tengamos una confrontación directa con el culpable_ "

"¿una confrontación directa?"

" _como sea, quisiera que el cuartel general se ubique en Japón_ "

 **Ciudad de Kuoh- sala de investigación de lo oculto**

Podemos ver a todos hablando amenamente pues hoy no tenían pendiente ningún contrato por lo que issei decidió prender el televisor para ver las noticias mientras ryuk y ddraig prestaban atención más ddraig por si algún nombre de algún criminal aparecía

" _les ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción para traerles un mensaje a nivel mundial por parte de la interpol_ " esto hizo que todos prestaran atención a la tv incluida rias que se notaba interesada en esto

" **¿qué es?/** ¿qué pasa?" preguntaron ryuk y asia a la vez

"no lo sé" respondió issei

" _ahora una transmisión en vivo de la ICPO_ " luego de eso mostraron a un sujeto llamado lind L tailor " _tengo a toda una organización policiaca internacional que incluye a todas las naciones, soy lind L tailor también conocido como L_ "

"¡¿Qué L tan grave es?!" dijo rias exaltada pues al ser del mundo sobrenatural estaba bien informada de ese investigador privado tan famoso

" _criminales alrededor del mundo han muerto asesinados por un asesino serial, considero este homicidio como el más atroz en la historia de la humanidad, no descansare hasta que la persona o personas responsables sean llevadas ante la justicia, Kira voy a casarte y te encontrare_ "

" **estas seguro que te atrapara** " dijo ryuk

"ese sujeto dijo ¿Kira?" dijo intrigado issei

"es un asesino que recién apareció en la web como el posible responsable de la muerte de los criminales alrededor del mundo" dijo rias mientras le mostraba en su celular dicha información

" _Kira tengo una buena idea de cuál es tu motivación y puedo adivinar qué es lo que tratas de conseguir, kira lo que estás haciendo ahora es malvado_ " esto último hizo énfasis

"es obvio que es malvado, no sé a dónde quiere llegar acaso trata de provocarlo" dijo issei en voz alta

" **esto parece una trampa issei** "

([Estoy de acuerdo compañero esto es una trampa])

(Ya lo sé ni que fuera tan tonto para caer en eso solo un idiota caería en esa provocación)

En ese momento el sujeto en la televisión comenzó a quejarse y tomarse el pecho para luego morir

(Espera ¡¿qué?!) Pensó issei impactado

"¡¿qué rayos?!" dijo rias impresionada

" **alguien más lo hizo sospecho que fue otro sujeto con una death note y está haciendo lo mismo que tu** "

En ese momento la letra L apareció en la pantalla del televisor dejando a todos impactados

" _tenía que hacer la prueba pero nunca imagine que sucedería, kira parece que puedes matar a una persona sin tener que estar en el lugar no lo creería de no ser porque lo acabo de presenciar escúchame kira si en verdad mataste a lind l tailor déjame decirte que era un criminal cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy, ese no era yo, la policía lo mantuvo en absoluto para que no supieras de el a través de la televisión o el internet, parece ser que ni siquiera tú tienes acceso a la información de esa clase de criminales, pero una cosa es seguro L es real yo existo ahora trata de matarme vamos mátame, que sucede date prisa vamos mátame, que te pasa que estas esperando mátame, que sucede no puedes hacerlo, bien kira parece que después de todo no puedes matarme así que hay personas a las que no puedes matar, me diste una pista útil, te devolveré el favor te diré algo que encontraras interesante, a pesar que esta se anunció como una transmisión mundial la verdad es que solo estamos transmitiendo en la región de kanto en Japón y en la ciudad de kuoh, planeaba transmitir en vivo esta transmisión a cada región del mundo por separado pero parece que eso ya no será necesario, ahora se donde puedes estar, la policía trato tu primer asesinato sin ninguna relación pero la primera de tus víctimas fue un sospechoso en shinjuku, de todos los criminales que han muerto recientemente de un ataque al corazón él tiene mucho menos importancia y su crimen solo fue reportado en Japón, use esa información para deducir esto, estas en Japón y tu primera víctima fue tan solo un experimento lo que significa que no tienes matando mucho tiempo, decidimos transmitir en estas dos ciudades por la posibilidad de que estés en kuoh o en kanto por la cantidad de población, obviamente estoy muy interesado en saber cómo matas sin estar presente pero no me importa esperar un poco más, podrás responder todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape, nos veremos pronto kira_ " en ese momento la transmisión finalizo

"¿kira es real?" dijo rias sin creérselo por lo que tendría que hablarlo con su hermano


	6. Capitulo 5

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

." **Eres interesante humano** " shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

(Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Ya han pasado varios días desde que paso el incidente con kira en la tv cosa que impacto tanto en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural ya que nunca se había visto algo así

Por su parte issei a los pocos días noto algo extraño y es que era seguido por alguien por lo que sin dudarlo actuó como si nada pasara pero debido a sus actividades como demonio el resto del sequito gremory se percataron de esto

En este momento se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del club de ocultismo

"issei hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo rias con seriedad

"dígame usted rias-buchou" dijo con seriedad igualmente

" **es seguro que te hablara sobre que te han estado siguiendo estos días** " dijo ryuk parado detrás de rias con su típica sonrisa

"issei, te ha estado siguiendo estos últimos días un agente del FBI para ser más exacta dos días después del incidente de kira" dijo seria

"tengo una teoría del por qué buchou" esto le intrigo a todos en la sala "los horarios en los que kira asesinaba a las victimas era cercano al horario escolar o mejor dicho se ajusta perfectamente al horario escolar, sospecho que al ser el numero 1 a nivel nacional en los exámenes me puso en la mira ya que kira debe ser alguien bastante inteligente y con acceso a los casos de la policía y allí es donde está el problema ya que yo no tengo acceso a ello pero de igual forma deben tenerme vigilado como posible sospechoso" dijo issei con seriedad

"tiene lógica buchou, issei-kun es alguien sumamente inteligente por lo que su teoría tiene relevancia en lo de ser investigado" dijo kiba con seriedad igualmente

"ise nii-san" dijo asia llamando la atención de los demás "tienes una invocación"

"entiendo, buchou" dijo issei

"ve issei" dijo rias a lo que issei asintió y se fue en un círculo mágico mientras ryuk salía volando en dirección a donde issei se fue

"buchou ¿no creerá que issei es?" pregunto koneko con curiosidad

"hay posibilidad koneko, es probable que issei sea kira" dijo rias con seriedad

En eso un círculo mágico de la casa gremory apareció y rias se puso más seria

 **Con issei**

Issei recién aparecía en un departamento algo obscuro, al fondo se veía un joven pelinegro de playera blanca y pantalones negros holgados, al lado del joven el agente del FBI que estuvo siguiendo toda la semana a issei y al otro lado del joven un hombre de edad avanzada vestido con una gabardina

Se podía ver la sorpresa en sus miradas y de pronto el agente del FBI levanto su arma

"¿! QUE DEMONIOS ERES Y DE DONDE SALISTE ¡? " Grito con fuerza el agente

"ya lo has dicho soy un demonio y me han convocado con ese panfleto que sostiene el" dijo issei alzando la mano y señalando al joven "no tengo intenciones hostiles bueno y aparte tu arma es inútil contra mi" dijo issei sacando un par de alas de demonio

"entonces dices que eres un demonio, ¿debo suponer que los ángeles también existen?" cuestiono el joven

"así es de hecho todas las mitologías existen… excepto la lovecraftiana esa solo es una historia ficticia" dijo issei mientras el joven lo miraba analíticamente

"bueno después de ver que aparecieras por esa especie de circulo con grabados extraños y que sacaras un par de alas de murciélago puedo decir que creo un poco lo que dices" dijo el joven

"y bien me han convocado y según mi aplicación" dijo mostrando en su celular una aplicación con una petición en la pantalla "dice que deseaste saber sobre kira o como detenerlo" dijo el castaño recibiendo una afirmación del joven

" **oye issei no pensaras ayudarlo o si por que de ser así esto se pondrá interesante** " dijo ryuk detrás de los demás

"¿pero deberé ofrecerte algo a cambio no es así?, ¿acaso mi alma?" dijo el joven

"nosotros no cobramos almas, nosotros cobramos bienes ya sea dinero u objetos de valor dependiendo del deseo, en tu caso serían 11120 yenes que serían como 100 dólares estadounidenses" dijo issei mostrando el valor del deseo del joven

"vaya bastante barato" dijo "bien nos vendría bastante bien tu ayuda, una pregunta, ¿realmente te llamas hyoudou issei?" preguntó el joven

"así es, veras antes era humano pero me intentaron matar y al borde de la muerte mi actual ama me salvo y en agradecimiento acepte ser parte de su sequito" dijo el castaño con simpleza

"entiendo y ¿tenemos que firmar algún contrato con sangre o algo por el estilo?" preguntó el joven

"no hace falta algo así, solo debes firmar este documento y podrás invocarme por medio de ese mismo panfleto este…" dijo issei sin decir el nombre del joven para que este lo dijera y no verse sospechoso

"ryuzaki liewet, ese es mi nombre pero todos me conocen como "L" aunque puedes llamarme como gustes" dijo el ahora identificado como L pero issei supo que el nombre en parte era falso

"entiendo te llamare L" dijo issei extendiéndole el contrato a L

Este al leerlo vio que no había trampa en este por lo que lo firmo como L en vez de su nombre falso

"bien si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en invocarme te puedo ayudar en muchas cosas" dijo issei

"entiendo te llamare luego issei hasta pronto" dijo viendo como el chico se fue en un círculo mágico

"está seguro de esto L" dijo el agente del FBI

"bastante seguro de esto Raye penber" dijo L con seguridad

"espero y haya tomado la decisión correcta" dijo el hombre de la gabardina

"eso espero watari"

 **En la sala del club de ocultismo**

Issei tan pronto llego se topó con un ambiente pesado pero le intrigo el ver a una maid de cabello plateado al lado de su ama

"issei te estábamos esperando ¿Cómo te fue con tu contrato?" pregunto la pelirroja

"muy bien rias-buchou véalo por usted misma quien es mi contrato" dijo el castaño extendiendo el contrato y al verlo rias se impresiono de más y grito con fuerza

"TIENES UN CONTRATO CON L" dijo en shock

"así es al parecer el agente que me vigilaba trabajaba para L y al ver que dejaba panfletos debieron recoger uno y en una prueba de ensayo error lograron invocarme, logre cerrar el contrato con la condición de ayudarlo en el caso de kira" dijo issei dejando perpleja incluso a la maid

"entiendo por el momento toma asiento issei" dijo rias mientras la tención subía

"bien como sabrán yo…" pero antes de hablar un círculo mágico apareció y de el salió un tornado de fuego donde un hombre termino por aparecer

"hace mucho que no venía al mundo humano" dijo el rubio "te extrañe mi sexy rias" dijo con voz arrogante

"y hace tiempo que quiero aplastarte riser Phoenix" dijo rias con seriedad

"hoo y con que lo harás rias, mejor acepta tu destino y cásate conmigo" dijo con mucha arrogancia

"primero me dejaría asesinar por un ataúd de vectores a eso" dijo rias recordando la habilidad de issei

Esto dejo atónitos a los que conocían la técnica del castaño poniéndose pálidos al instante

" **pollo frito y arrogante jejeje ya quiero verlo caer** " dijo ryuk al lado de riser poniéndole un papel en la espalda

"¿Qué es un ataúd de vectores ise nii-san?" dijo asia sin saber de qué se trataba cabe decir que riser se interesó en la pregunta

"es mejor que nunca lo sepas asia no es algo que quieras ver" dijo issei con cariño acariciando la cabeza de la rubia

"cierto aún tengo pesadillas por eso" comento koneko

"si igual yo" dijo kiba

"cuéntenme de que se trata" dijo riser con molestia

"¿has visto la serie naruto?" pregunto issei

"si mi hermana me hizo verlo una vez con ella"

"imagina el ataúd de arena de gaara pero sin la arena como si fuera la nada lo que aplastara" dijo issei con seriedad

En ese momento riser se asombró y luego se molestó mucho

"escucha rias, soy el heredero del clan Phoenix, no puedo permitir que me humilles de esa forma" dijo claramente enojado y con voz seria

"no me interesa eso riser, yo decido con quien casarme" dijo rias con seriedad

"te llevare conmigo de regreso al inframundo, aun si tengo que quemar hasta las cenizas a todos tus sirvientes" dijo con arrogancia

"pues inténtalo, vamos pollo frito" dijo issei con seriedad

Esto hizo enfadar a riser y rias empezó a sacar un poco de su aura pero

"por favor deténganse" dijo con seriedad la maid "ojou-sama, riser-sama, he venido por órdenes de sirzechs-sama y por su bien, no dejare que nada pase" termino de decir

"para que si preciada reina diga eso" dijo levantando las manos y hablando tranquilo "me asustaste un poco con ese discurso"

"mi amo sabía que pasaría esto y me dio instrucciones que seguir en caso ocurriera algo como esto"

"¿cómo esto?" pregunto asia sin entender

" **oye issei sabes, a veces amo su inocencia jejeje** " dijo ryuk al lado de issei cabe decir que issei tuvo que hacer una mueca para evitar reírse pero por su parte ddraig reía bastante

([Concuerdo con ryuk, amo su inocencia jajaja]) dijo ddraig riendo dentro de la boosted gear

"si ojou-sama deseaba tanto imponer su voluntad, me ordeno comenzar un rating game para arreglar las cosas" dijo la maid con seriedad

"he experimentado varios juegos y he ganado muchos, y tú no tienes experiencia si no que ni siquiera tienes todas tus piezas para poder pelear" dijo riser en burla "rias preguntare esto para estar seguro, ¿este es todo tu sequito?"

"si y son demasiado poderosos riser incluso estoy orgullosa de cada uno de ellos" dijo con seguridad

Riser solo se rio y chasqueo los dedos a la par que un círculo mágico aparecía en el lugar donde 15 mujeres salieron de el

"ellas son mis quince, en pocas palabras tengo un juego completo" dijo con arrogancia

Issei al verlas suspiro en decepción junto al resto del sequito a excepción de asia quien no entendió por qué suspiraron tan decepcionados

"Y a que quieres llegar con eso, cantidad no es calidad" dijo issei aburrido

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso estando en el rango que tienes?" dijo riser con claro enojo

"he te ofendiste, ¿por qué no vamos a ese rating game de una vez?" dijo issei con burla en su voz

"no, les dare 10 días para que entrenen y así me den aunque sea un poco de pelea" dijo en burla y con arrogancia

"si eres tan fuerte dime que es lo que tienes pegado en la espalda" dijo issei en burla mientras ryuk se reía

Esto extraño a todos por lo que la rubia de coletas en forma de taladro se acercó y le quito el papel de la espalda a su hermano para luego mostrarse enojada

"como osas burlarte de onii-sama y todo el clan Phoenix" dijo bastante enfurecida a lo cual riser le quito el papel y lo leyó para luego gritar furioso

"COMO QUE EL CLAN DE LOS CABEZA DE POLLO ASADO VOY A MATARTE" dijo en cólera riser

" **jejeje se molestó el pollo frito por una simple broma** " dijo ryuk en burla

"SUFICIENTE, rias intente ser amable y darte un poco de ventaja pero se acabó mi paciencia quiero efectuar el rating game ahora" dijo claramente molesto

"vamos de una vez cabeza de pollo asado" dijo rias provocando al phoenix

"bien rias-sama el escenario está listo será un rating game usual" dijo la maid

"deseo uno por eliminación 1 vs 1 grayfia" dijo rias

"lo lamento ojou-sama pero sirzechs-sama lo ordeno así" dijo la ahora identificada como grayfia

"vamos de una vez rias, y tu" dijo riser señalando al castaño "pagaras tu insolencia" dijo furioso

"Lo que digas cabeza de pollo asado/ **lo que digas cabeza de pollo asado** " dijeron ryuk e issei al mismo tiempo y con aburrimiento

Luego de eso ambos equipos fueron tele transportados a una réplica de la academia kuoh

" _su atención, le damos la bienvenida a los clanes gremory, y al clan phoenix. Soy sirvienta del clan gremory, grayfia._

 _Escuchen los lugares donde fueron tele transportados son sus respectivas bases siendo la de rias-sama el club de investigación de lo oculto y el de riser-sama la sala del consejo estudiantil, si algún peón llega a la base enemiga podrá promocionarse a cualquier pieza exceptuando al rey._

 _Tiene diez minutos para planear su estrategia antes de comenzar_ " termino de declarar la maid

"bien chicos sigamos el plan que teníamos previsto con anterioridad" dijo rias en tono serio

"hi buchou" dijeron todos al instante

Durante los diez minutos se estuvieron relajando y equipando para el combate hasta que sonó la alarma

" _bien comiencen_ " declaro grayfia

"vamos" dijo issei mientras koneko asentía

De allí llegaron al gimnasio de la academia donde tres peones y una torre esperaban

"Así que vinieron siervos de gremory" dijo la chica en traje chino

"acabemos rápido con esto issei-sempai" dijo koneko

"entiendo" dijo issei para luego alzar su puño hacia una chica con un Bō la cual se extrañó por eso pero segundos después sintió como si miles de golpes la impactaran brillando para luego desaparecer

" _un peón de riser phoenix se retira_ " declaro grayfia

"¿Qué rayos has hecho?" gritaron las peones y la torre phoenix

"puño de vacío: mil lamentos de la grulla esa es mi técnica y estilo de pelea" mintió el castaño con completo descaro mientras su compañera asentía afirmando la mentira

"Ahora que hemos confirmado lo que has hecho no volverá a ocurrir" dijo la torre

"no estés tan segura" dijo issei en burla para luego oír

" _tres peones de riser phoenix se retiran_ " esto las dejo perplejas para voltear a ver a sus compañeras y ver que se hallaban en el aire siendo estranguladas por algo

"mil lamentos de la grulla" dijo issei en tono serio

Se veía como las dos gemelas gritaban de dolor hasta desaparecer en una luz mientras koneko a gran velocidad tacleo a la otra torre al estar esta distraída quedando inconsciente en el acto

" _dos peones y una torre de riser phoenix eliminados_ " anuncio grayfia

"bien vamos" dijo issei a lo que koneko asintió y salieron del lugar el cual fue destruido por akeno

"sigamos con el plan sempai" dijo koneko para avanzar pero un círculo mágico apareció y luego exploto

Sin embargo la reina de riser vio que issei ni se inmuto

"acaso no te afecta que tu compañera fuera eliminada" dijo la reina

"y quien dijo que fui eliminada" dijo koneko entre el polvo para luego aplaudir y esparcir el polvo

"pero ¿cómo?" dijo con sorpresa

"protección divina del tigre otra de mis habilidades" dijo issei mintiendo nuevamente

"ya veo" dijo mientras akeno se ponía frente a ella

"yo la derrotare ustedes adelántense" dijo akeno

"vamos koneko a por cierto, ni intentes usar esto" dijo issei mostrando un frasco con una sustancia roja

"mis lágrimas de phoenix ¿pero cuando?" dijo consternada

"robo de la mantis otra de mis técnicas" volvió a mentir el castaño ya que fue ryuk quien se las quito en un instante

Luego de eso issei avanzo hasta fuera del edificio donde estaba la sala del consejo estudiantil donde kiba los esperaba

"veo que llegaron" dijo el rubio

"sin problemas todo de acuerdo al plan" dijo la peliblanca

"veo que son muy tontos en atacar de frente pero así me gusta" dijo una chica con una armadura

"he querido chocar espada contra otro caballero" dijo el rubio para sacar su espada y apuntarla a karlamine

"bien empecemos" dijo esta para lanzarse ambos en una batalla

"vaya y pensaba que había encontrado a un chico lindo pero resultó ser un cabeza de espada" dijo la chica con coletas en forma de taladro

"espero y estén listas para perder" dijo issei en tono serio

"ara yo no peleare" dijo la chica "Isabela" ordeno

"soy Isabela torre de riser phoenix bueno aquí voy peón de…" no termino de decir ya que salió despedida al aire y luego recibió varios impactos que nadie pudo ver, para que finalmente cayera en un cráter y comenzara a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que un enorme rayo se vio en el cielo

" _una torre y la reina de riser phoenix se retiran_ " anuncio grayfia

"que pero ¿cómo?" dijo la rubia de coletas

"oh te refieres a esto" dijo issei mostrando en frasco

" **jejeje eres cruel issei vamos derrótalas a todas de una vez** " dijo ryuk a lo que issei asintió

"lágrimas de fénix, ¿Dónde lo sacaste?" dijo la rubia

"se lo robe y ahora" dijo issei chascando los dedos para que de inmediato todas a excepción de la chica de coletas y la caballero contra la que peleaba kiba recibieran ataques por todas partes y luego se desvanecieran en luces

" _tres peones un caballero y un alfil de riser phoenix se retiran_ " anuncio grayfia

"bien sigue el phoenix" dijo issei mientras caminaba y era seguido por koneko y akeno quien recién llego

"buen trabajo issei-kun ufufu" alago akeno

"puede que las derrotaras a todas ella pero onii-sama no perderá contra nadie" dijo la rubia phoenix

"eso está por verse" dijo issei hasta llegar al edificio y entrar "promoción reina" dijo issei y su poder se elevó un poco pero luego su boosted gear se materializo

[Dragón booster final liberation] anuncio ddraig [felicidades compañero alcanzaste el balance breaker]

" **interesante siempre quise ver de cerca el poder de la boosted gear en acción** " dijo ryuk

"vaya ¿y rias dónde está?" pregunto riser phoenix saliendo del edificio

"aquí mismo riser, sabes en el ajedrez esto es jaque mate" dijo rias

"pero esto no es ajedrez rias" contesto en burla

"issei muéstrale tu poder" ordeno rias

"he espero y dures peón" se burló riser

[Welsh dragón balance breaker] alrededor de issei se formó un tornado de fuego y lentamente aparecían partes de una armadura para luego finalmente se mostrara toda la armadura completa

"espero y estés preparado riser porque esto te va a doler" anuncio el castaño

De inmediato se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron puños pero al instante riser recibió muchos impactos en el cuerpo y de verdad eran dolorosos

Issei noto que las heridas del phoenix se regeneraban por lo que sonrió con malicia dentro del casco

" **pobre pollo frito va a sufrir** " dijo ryuk en burla

"ha eso es todo eres p…" no termino de hablar cuando sus brazos y piernas fueron amputados y recibió muchos golpes para luego issei acertarle un golpe en el pecho hundiéndolo en el suelo

"el patético eres tu riser" sentencio rias "creíste tener siquiera oportunidad de ganar" dijo en tono frio "issei acabalo" dijo mientras koneko sostenía a la fuerza a ravel quien quería salvar a su hermano

"se acabó, dragón shoot" dijo issei lanzando un ataque mágico el cual al impactar a riser se escucho

" _riser phoenix no puede continuar rias gremory gana el combate_ " declaro grayfia

Fin del capítulo 5

Este capítulo me encanto escribirlo y más por la evolución de issei en cuanto a poder bueno sin más me despido chao


	7. capítulo 6

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

."Eres interesante humano" shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

(Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Ya han pasado un mes desde la derrota de riser phoenix y las cosas para rías gremory no podían ser mejor, tenia la libertad de elegir con quien casarse, su prestigio en el inframundo creció y sobre todo presumía a su poderoso peón el cual gano la fama del sekiryutei mas poderoso al vencer a un demonio de clase alta considerado inmortal de unos cuantos ataques y humillándolo fuertemente, en estos momentos ella de encontraba tomando tranquilamente té cuando vio entrar a su peón a la sala en la cual solo ella y su peón se encontraban y la razón es simple, ella sospecha que hyoudou issei el actual sekiryutei es kira el asesinó serial que actualmente ha matado a mas de cien mil delincuentes alrededor del mundo.

"Issei ¿sabes el porque te he llamado?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Para nada rías buchou pero es curioso que solo estemos usted y yo, ¿pasa algo?" contestó y cuestionó el castaño

"Veras issei" dijo rías levantándose de su cómodo sillón y caminando hasta quedar frente a issei "te seré franca y directa" dijo en tono bastante serio "se que eres kira" sentenció la pelirroja

"Vaya sabia que no podía ocultárselo por mucho tiempo buchou" dijo issei en tono calmado "sin embargo hay un error y es que, yo no soy del todo kira" esto gano un ceño fruncido y lleno de duda de la pelirroja "al parecer hay alguien mas que puede matar a otros con el mismo método y de acuerdo a la investigación de L, puede que sea light yagami" dijo el castaño con una serenidad mortal mientras el aire alrededor del castaño se hacia mas pesado y sus ojos brillaban rojos sangre

"Issei estoy consciente de que lo haces por un bien mayor pero también ¿sabes que esta mal?, lo que haces es asesinato" dijo con seriedad

"Buchou recuerde que ya no soy humano y nunca lo fui" dijo el castaño levantando su cabello mostrando el par de cuernos "aparte soy un ser de obscuridad un demonio acaso ¿no es normal el desear saciar mis ambiciones?"

"Hay algo detrás de todo esto" dijo con seriedad la pelirroja "¿tiene que ver tu deseo que tenias que cumplir aunque te convirtieras en demonio el cual mencionaste antes?"

"De hecho si" dijo el castaño con seriedad "rescataré a lucy cueste lo que cueste" dijo con mucha mas seriedad

"Ya veo" dijo bastante relajada "no es un objetivo vacío o inmaduro si no todo lo contrarió" luego de eso puso un rostro mucho mas serió "te ayudaré a encontrar la" esto gano un gestó de duda en el castaño

"No se ofenda pero ¿por que?" cuestionó el castaño

"Eres mi peón pero también mi familia y sabes que veo a mi séquito como mi familia, si tengo que ir en contra de mi propio hermano que así sea" término con más seriedad que antes "¿pero hay algo que quiero saber?" issei supo de que se trataba así que invocó la boosted gear

"Espero y no te arrepientas issei" dijo ryuk con su tono de voz normal

"Ddraig una hoja" dijo issei

[Si compañero, rías gremory lo que veras es un secreto que deberás llevarte a la tumba] sentenció ddraig ganando una mirada determinada de rías

En un momento a otro en la mano de issei donde estaba la boosted gear se encontraba una hoja de cuaderno que saco la intriga de la pelirroja

"Tomela bajo su propio riesgo pero no se alteré cuando conozca a ryuk" esto gano la duda de la pelirroja pero no retrocedería y tomo la hoja para luego ver a ryuk al lado de issei

"Un gusto soy ryuk el shinigami, no me confundas con los shinigami del shintoismo u los segadores de almas, nosotros somos muy diferentes" dijo ryuk con su tono de voz normal mientras tomaba una manzana y la comía "deliciosa jejeje aunque no supera a mi gusto por el manga"

"Entiendo, es un gusto aunque ya debes saber quien soy ¿no?" dijo la pelirroja

"Y no te equivocas de hecho yo fui quien le sugirió a issei hacer el ataúd de arena jejeje" dijo en burla al ver la cara de sorpresa que tuvo la pelirroja

"Así que tu eres la causa de mis pesadillas nocturnas por el trauma que me dejo eso" dijo molesta la pelirroja

"Así es jejeje fue entretenido ver esa técnica" dijo el shinigami

"En fin, issei" dijo rías seriamente "¿acaso usas el poder del shinigami para matar? O es algo mas"

"Uso un objeto especial llamado death note pero este se encuentra dentro de la boosted gear y aunque sea mi ama no puedo entregársela" dijo con seriedad

Rias se sintió levemente molesta pero lo dejo pasar aunque el hecho de que tocaran la puerta le llamo la atención

"Pase" dijo rias para ver como sona sitri junto a su reyna entraban al club con sus típicas miradas serias

"Rias tenemos que hablar en privado es un asunto importante" dijo sona mientras rías pasaba a ver a issei y este se levantara de su asiento y la mirara

"Hablaremos en otro momento buchou" dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la salida "espero y lo que hallamos hablado aqui no lo hable con nadie más" dicho eso issei se retiro mientras sona veía interesada por eso pero al notar que le indicó a rias que no lo hablara con nadie y conociendo que rías no se lo diría por nada decidió desistir a preguntar.

Con issei

Este caminaba a su casa con una mirada seria mientras ryuk hablaba cabe decir que issei llevaba puesto un manos libre para poder contestarle a ryuk

"Me agrado pero debo decir que me divirtió ver su cara cuando comente lo del ataúd de vectores jejeje" dijo ryuk tranquilo "sabes ese tipo L tarde o temprano sospechara de ti, no incluso creo que ya lo hace por eso te mantiene cerca y sinceramente me caes bien por eso te ayudó aunque me causa intriga el conocer a ese tal light yagami pero seguro por tener la death note en sus manos ya se ha de creer un dios como cada portador humano u mortal que ha poseído en sus manos la death note, por cierto eso te incluye jejeje"

" eso ya lo se ryuk aunque lo que me intriga es el porque buchou aceptó tan fácil ayudarme en mi asunto de salvar a lucy, en fin" luego miro a su casa y sintió dos auras sacras en la parte baja de su casa y el aura de Asia en su habitación "tenemos visitas he" dicho eso entro tranquilo a su casa pues si fueran hostiles ya habrían muerto a manos de su padre

Tras entrar vio a su madre hablando feliz con un par de jóvenes una de ellas castaña con coletas y la otra peli azul con un mechón verde aunque su atención estaba en la castaña, este camino hasta estar frente a ella y dijo

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos irina" dijo issei con seriedad

"Si hace mucho, como vez ahora soy una exorcista pero aun en mis tiempos libres investigó su paradero" dijo seria irina

"Yo igual aun investigó y juro que la encontraré" dijo con seriedad pero una sonrisa al ver que irina no había olvidado a lucy

"Irina el es el amigo que me mencionaste? Sabes que no podemos entablar amistad con un demonio" dijo la peli azul con una mirada afilada

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia xenovia, puede que seamos compañeras pero me molesta el hecho de que te entrometas en lo que no te importa" dijo molesta cosa que hizo que xenovia se quedara sentada pero bastante molesta y el hecho de tener su mano en la empuñadura de su espada era indicio De eso

" ise nii-san encontre esta caja de musica en tu habitación y tiene una melodía muy bonita" dijo Asia bajando con dicha caja para ponerla en la mesa de centro y abrirla dejando oír la melodía

* **lilium music box version***

"Me gusta esa melodía jejeje es triste pero hermosa" dijo ryuk con su típica sonrisa

"He, que es esta nota en la caja" dijo Asia mientras issei logró tomar la pequeña hoja a tiempo "que pasa ise nii-san?" pregunto la pequeña rubia

"Es una pequeña nota que me dejo alguien muy importante" dijo sin darse cuenta que derramaba lágrimas cosa que extraño a todos a excepción de su madre y de irina quien lo tomo del hombro y dijo

"La recuperáremos cueste lo que cueste es una promesa" dijo la castaña de coletas mientras la peli azul estaba mucho mas intrigada por eso

"En fin se van a quedar a cenar?" pregunto issei a lo que xenovia contestó

"No, o al menos yo no así que buenas noches, te espero en la iglesia irina"

Luego de eso se sentaron a cenar pero issei fue llamado por L para continuar con la investigación por lo que issei se retiro en un circulo mágico aunque irina se sorprendió al ver llegar a dos ángeles caídos a la casa del castaño a limpiar sin mas ella se retiró del lugar.

Al día siguiente issei llegaba junto a Asia a la sala de investigación de lo ocultó donde rias y el resto se hallaban sentados esperando al par quienes se sentaron

"Bien ahora que estamos completos ¿que han venido a hacer dos seguidores de dios en mi territorio?" preguntó rias

"Venimos a pedir, no ha exigir que no interfieran en nuestra misión de recuperar las espadas excalibur" dijo xenovia pero irina habló enseguida

"Dos espadas excalibur fueron robadas de la iglesia ortodoxa y otra fue robada de la iglesia protestante estas fueron nightmare, blessing y rapidy fueron robadas por el ángel caído de nivel cadre kokabiel. Solo venimos a avisar sobre nuestra misión" dijo irina tratando de calmar los ánimos

"Aunque me hace sospechar de ustedes el hecho de que hallan ángeles caídos entre ustedes" dijo xenovia con seriedad

"Soy mis exclavas, ¿algun problema?" dijo issei interfiriendo

"Como sea solo no interfieran en nuestra misión" dijo xenovia

"Dices que hay un ángel caído de nivel cadre en nuestro territorio, el cual ha robado tres espadas de la iglesia y dime ¿tienes alguna idea del porque?" preguntó issei a lo cual xenovia negó "bueno he deducido que desea desencadenar una guerra de hecho es obvio para que demonios vendría al territorio enemigo donde casualmente se encuentran las hermanas de dos maou al lugar, es por que primero provoco a la iglesia robando sus preciadas espadas y las usara para matar a las dos hermanas de dos maou para provocar nuevamente la guerra entre las tres facciones" termino de analizar

" que, ese maldito por eso nos ordeno matar a usuarios de sacred gear para debilitar el territorio y causar roces incentivando la guerra" dijo kalawarner con ira y eso llamo la atención de los demás

"Si bien no me metería en asuntos de la iglesia esto es de escalas mayores, tendré que informar a mi hermano y prepararnos para el posible ataqué" dijo rias pero xenovia seguía recia a cooperar

"No puedo trabajar con demonios" dijo la peli azul molesta

"No trabajaremos juntos pero si bajo un mismo propósito, irina deben recuperarlas nada mas o tienen otra orden " pregunto issei

"Debemos recuperarlas o destruirlas con tal de que no queden en manos enemigas"

En ese momento kiba dio un paso y dijo

" con gusto destruiré las excalibur, no mejor dicho lo haré " dijo con clara ira y seriedad

"Apoyo a kiba en nuestro caso destruirlas seria la opción mas viable" dijo issei analíticamente

"Y en caso de destruirlas que harán con las partes de las espadas?" pregunto xenovia sería

"Lo mejor seria que ustedes se encargarán de los fragmentos solo nos interesa destruir la amenaza en nuestro territorio" dijo rías seria

"En ese caso cooperaremos por un mismo fin sin embargo eso no nos hace aliados" dijo xenovia

"Esta tipa me esta cansando Issei si continúa con esa actitud la mató" dijo ryuk molesto mientras rias se tensó por lo dicho ya que el shinigami no andaba con juegos

"Bien dicho eso planeemos los rondín es para buscar a kokabiel o algunos de sus aliados" dijo issei "koneko, kiba y yo seremos un equipo, irina y xenovia el segundo equipo. Asia, kalawarner y mitell el tercer equipo. Akeno y rías buchou se quedaran en el club como cuartel temporal y equipo de comunicaciones es decir deberemos comunicar cualquier pista o detalle valioso sin omitir detalle para que ellas lo golpeó informen al resto del equipó" termino de decir mientras irina le entregaba su numero de teléfono a rias

"Me parece bien, bueno iremos a patrullar primero, vamos irina" dijo xenovia mientras irina se despedía de issei

Una vez se fueron kiba hablo

"Issei-kun esta es mi venganza no tienes por que hacer esto" dijo kiba algo molestó

"Tendrás tu venganza y así me evitó cazarte como a un renegado digo no creó que buchou o el resto del club deseé verte morir como a esa renegada" dijo issei mientras todos a excepción de Asia, mittel y ryuk tenían un enorme escalofrío

Koneko se acercó a kiba y lo tomo del brazo

"No quiero que yuuto sempai de Vaya" dijo con una mirada triste

"Si koneko me lo pide no puedo hacer nada" dijo resignado "aparte no quiero morir así" dijo temblando y mirando a issei

"Descuida nunca lastimaría a un compañero y menos a un Amigó" dijo issei mientras le extendía su mano a modo de saludo y este aceptaba el gestó

Después de eso issei fue convocado por L para ayudar en la investigación de kira aunque este se sorprendió cuando Issei le comentó sobre lo sucedido con kokabiel.

Al día siguiente en la madrugada mas exacto las 3:00am, issei junto a koneko y kiba caminaban por las calles de kuoh encontrándose con irina y xenovia quienes se veían cansadas por lo que se fueron a la sala del club donde dormirían ya que al ser el cuartel temporal y ser considerado territorio neutral de manera temporal xenovia no se negó a quedarse

En su caminó encontraron a un sacerdote renegado que los atacó por ordenes de kokabiel e intento matarlos

Koneko salto primero y lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo lejos, este cayo de pie y logro detener una estocada de kiba con su espada de luz pero esta se empezó a desvanecer por lo que el sacerdote renegado salto hacia atrás sin embargo en el aire quedó suspendido

"Quiero que me digas si estas con kokabiel o solo eres un idiota mas en el mundo" dijo issei con seriedad

"No te diré nada maldito se.." no término de habar cuando su brazo izquierdo fue mutilado

"¿Bien donde esta el?" preguntó issei nuevamente

"Argh no te lo..." su cabeza rodó por el suelo ya que issei logró ver hacia donde volteó el sacerdote

"Gracias por tu cooperación" dijo para que invocara la boosted gear y lanzara un dragon shoot desintegrándolo al instante "hay que comunicarle a rias buchou que kokabiel esta en el observatorio"

Fin del capítulo


	8. capítulo 7

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

."Eres interesante humano" shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

(Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Luego de localizar el lugar donde estaba kokabiel todos avanzaron hacia el lugar donde al llegar un sacerdote renegado los esperaba y por su rostro se notaba la locura que habitaba en el.

"Ohh pero que veo si no es asia-chan veo que te convertiste en un demonio de mierda jajajaja bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que tu princesa de la ruina carmesí estas aquí" dijo con cierto toque de locura en su voz "mi jefe quiere verte" dijo alzando la vista donde un ángel caído de ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas con sus cinco alas extendidas los miraba con seriedad

"Ángel caído kokabiel que hace en mi territorio un ser tan despreciable como tu" dijo rias con seriedad

"Palabras fuertes para una demonio tan débil como tu, en fin he venido para hacer un pequeño experimentó" tuvo que esquivar una lanza de luz "mittel pero mirate a que te haz rebajado pequeña" dijo con burla

"Te recomiendo no meterte con mi exclava si no deseas terminar muerto" dijo issei con cierta arrogancia

"Oh que valiente o estúpido demonio de clase baja como sea si quieres evitar que destruya esta ciudad trata de detenerme" dijo para invocar varias Lanzas de luz e irse del lugar mientras koneko dijo

"Fue a la academia kuoh" dijo señalando el lugar

"Llamare a sona para cubrir el área con una barrera, koneko, akeno, kalawarner, asia ustedes ayudaran con la barrera, mittel, issei, yuuto e irina acompañen me a vencer a kokabiel" dijo rias sin embargo xenovia se molesto por no ser incluida en el campo de batalla "xenovia te encargo la retaguardia y la defensa de la barrera kokabiel dudo que haya venido solo y puede que intenten atacar a traición por lo que confió en ti para protegerlos" xenovia asintió ya que le parecía bien

Al llegar tomaron sus respectivas posiciones mientras rias, issei, mittel, kiba e irina se adentraban a la academia

Una vez llegaron a la parte central de la academia, vieron a kokabiel sentado en su trono mientras un anciano usaba alquimia para unir las tres excalibur en una mientras el sacerdote los veía con burla

"Y bien quien va a venir sera sirzechs o serafall" dijo con aburrimiento

"Ninguno hace falta " dijo issei

Kokabiel lanzo una enorme lanza de luz hacia el gimnasio de la academia pero Issei la destruyo con sus vectores

"¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de un ángel caído de nivel cadre" dijo issei aburrido

Kokabiel se molesto por lo que uso un circulo mágico de transporte y de el salieron varios Cerberos

Issei avanzo solo unos pasos cuando kiba junto a irina pasaron a su lado a altas velocidades y comenzaron a pelear con los Cerberos.

Rias solo alzo uno de sus dedos y expulsó una pequeña esfera de la destrucción y le dio en la cabeza a un cerbero que iba en su dirección matándolo al instante

"Patético" dijo rias con desprecio

"Oh así que no sólo eres una cara bonita si no que sabes combatir de verdad he" dijo con burla kokabiel para ver como un cerbero trató de atacar a issei pero quedo suspendido en el aire mientras una sonrisa obscura se veía en su rostro, tanto kiba como rias apartaron su mirada mientras por su parte irina veía esto con interés

"Ataúd de vectores" grito issei mientras la enorme bestia gritaba en agonía pero luego callo y se escucho un sonido desgarrador, la bestia fue aplastada en el aire ante la mirada atónita de mittel e irina las cuales no creían lo que habían visto aunque más mittel quien tenia cierto miedo de ser víctima de dicha técnica.

"Hoo que interesante habilidad mocoso pero necesitas mas que eso para vencerme" dijo kokabiel en su trono

"Esta lista" grito con alegría el viejo sacerdote el cual tenia en frente a una espada dorada flotando

"Freed" dijo kokabiel

"Diga jefe" dijo el peliplateado de ojos rojos con extrema locura

"Esta es tu próxima orden, mata a esos demonios y traeme la cabeza de la heredera sitri" su tono de voz era relajado

"Hii jefe lo haré con mi preciada excalibur chan, ahora a quien rebanare primero" se dijo a si mismo lo último

Kiba dio unos pasos al frente con su espada en mano pero el viejo sacerdote al verlo dijo

"Pero mira si eres tu el último sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada" dijo con burla "así que te convertiste en demonio he"

Kiba lo reconoció y lo miro con mucha ira en su rostro, irina dio un paso y dijo

"Valper Galilei el sacerdote de la masacre del proyecto espada sagrada, tenemos ordenes de asesinarte por tus crímenes" dijo empuñando su espada

"VALPER GALILEI" grito en ira kiba mientras aumentaba su poder.

"Sabes debería darte las gracias por que gracias a su sacrificio pude crear esto" sostenía un cristal azul en forma de diamante "ninguno de ustedes por mas fe que tuviera pudieron empuñar una espada excalibur por lo que tras investigar descubrí que era por la falta de cierto elemento por lo que llegue a una conclusión, extraer los elementos de ustedes y almacenarlos en estos cristales" dijo valper con alegría

"Los otros idiotas no soportaron la carga y murieron al recibirlos" dijo freed lanzándose contra irina en un combate de espadas.

"Entonces no había necesidad de matarlos" grito en ira kiba

"Ustedes solo eran los ingredientes para algo mayor una vez usados no me servían así que solo los deseché" dijo valper

"Todo este tiempo pensamos que éramos parte de algo más grande pero sólo fuimos tratados como ingredientes" dijo kiba en shock y valper le lanzo a sus pies el cristal

"Toma lo es de aquel tiempo y he llegado al punto en que puedo producirlos en masa" dijo en burla

Kiba lo recogió como si de la cosa mas valiosa fuera y con pequeñas lágrimas dijo

"Chicos" sin percatarse unas siluetas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de kiba "siempre me he preguntado si estaba bien en haber sido el único en sobrevivir, todos ustedes tenían sueños y deceos, ¿esta bien que haya sido yo quien sobrevivió?" una de las siluetas lo tomo de la manga y la jalo levemente llamando la atención de kiba quien miro a la pequeña niña al lado de el y esta le sonrió

De pronto todas las siluetas comenzaron a volar alrededor de kiba mientras decían

"Acepta nos" "no tenemos miedo" "aun si dios no esta viendo" "nuestros corazones siempre serán"

"Uno" concluyó kiba mientras las almas entraban en el " mis amigos no querían venganza aun así no puedo evitar destruir al mal que yace frente a mi" dijo kiba dando unos pasos hacia valper e invocando una espada

De pronto la levanto hacia arriba y dijo

"Me convertiré en mi espada" dijo mientras un par de energías siendo luz y obscuridad rodeaban la hoja de la espada "la espada de la traición la espada que mantiene el balance entre la luz y la obscuridad" dijo kiba mientras valper quedaba incrédulo

"Freed" grito valper en pánico y el sacerdote demente salto frente a el para protegerlo "tonto debiste tomar la gema e..." no termino de decir pues callo de pronto y su mirada se apago para pasar a mirar a kokabiel "hola ángel caído kokabiel permite me presentar me soy el dios del nuevo mundo, yo soy kira así que teme me u odia me por que YO SOY JUSTICIA" luego de eso se tomo el pecho mientras sufría un paro cardíaco y murió dejando atónito a kokabiel .

"Q, que f fue eso" dijo con miedo freed "no me digan que ese maldito es real, ¿kira es real?" pregunto asustado

"Eso no importa" dijo kiba lanzándose contra el dañando levemente la excalibur "simplemente destruiré a esa corrupta excalibur" dijo mientras golpeaba la espada con su propia espada destruyendo la mientras freed retrocedía pero pronto cayo al suelo mientras se tomaba el pecho y dejaba de respirar

"Ya me tenia harto ese idiota, así que, no lo tomen a mal" dijo ryuk mirando a rias e issei mientras tenia su death note en mano

Inicia ost (Elfen lied: lilium saint version)

"Estas solo kokabiel" mencionó issei con seriedad "vas a pelear o a huir aunque dudo que puedas

De pronto kokabiel fue tirado al suelo junto a su trono y cayeron hundiéndose en el suelo, este alzo la mirada atónito y miro al castaño hasta que vio sus pequeños cuernos escondidos en su cabello

" un diclonius, baje mi guardia" dijo kokabiel resignado "quien lo diría la princesa de la ruina carmesí tiene en su poder a un monstruo sin control" dijo en burla.

Pronto la boosted gear surgió en el brazo izquierdo del castaño y ddraig hablo

[Yo no estaría tan seguro caído, mi compañero tiene todo el control sobre si pero... Haz dicho algo que nos interesa, ¿que sabes de los diclonius? O mejor dicho ¿como los conoces?] dijo ddraig lo último con una voz ciertamente tenebrosa.

"El sekiryuutei, estamos perdidos sera el...AAHHHHH" grito kokabiel cuando una de sus alas fue desmembrada

"Te hizo una pregunta, contesta la" dijo el castaño en voz seria

"Sera mejor que le haga caso, mi peón no suele ser paciente" dijo rias

"Son parte de un viejo experimentó humano de hace mas de cincuenta años y son una variación de humanos unica, se cree que surgieron en el antiguo egipto pero fueron extinguidos por un antiguo faraón el cual asesino a todos los bebes nacidos en aquella fecha que portaran esos cuerno que tu tienes" dijo a dolorido y sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria.

"Eso es interesante" se escucho una voz que destruyó la barrerá rebelando una armadura blanca con gemas azules muy parecida a la armadura de la boosted gear "sekiryuutei he venido a pedido de azazel líder de los ángeles caídos para llevarme a kokabiel" dijo el sujeto

"Hakuryuuko mejor llevártelo antes que lo maté" dijo issei mientras lanzaba a kokabiel con bastante fuerza hacia el sujeto de la armadura blanca mientras las alas de kokabiel se quedaban el el suelo "nos vemos vanishing dragón hasta que el destino reclame su lugar"

El sujeto tomo a kokabiel quien se encontraba ya inconsciente por el dolor de perder sus alas y se fue en un circulo mágico pero antes de irse dijo

"Nos vemos welsh dragón" dijo el sujeto para retirarse del lugar

Detener ost

Iniciar ost (death note L theme)

"Vaya de no haberlo visto no lo creería, hyoudou issei ahora si creo en tu palabra, los seres sobrenaturales si existen" dijo L sin mas acompañado de ray pember y watari

"L que haces aquí, esto fue muy peligroso sabes que acabamos de enfrentar a un ser que puede dmolestó

esta ciudad con una enorme facilidad, L eso fue imprudente" le dijo issei ligeramente molestó

"Tenia planeado reunirme contigo aquí en la academia por un asunto delicado que sucedió ayer en la tarde" dijo L mientras los demás veían asombrados la presencia de una leyenda entre los detectives del mundo humano.

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió? L" dijo el castaño

"Tal y como lo suponías, los agentes del fbi a excepción de ray pember murieron una semana después de que vigilaran a ligth yagami y como sugeriste quitamos a ray de la base de datos para que no fuera víctima de kira" dijo L

"Ise nii-san ¿quien es el?" pregunto Asia llegando con los miembros del clan sitri junto a xenovia, akeno, koneko y kalawarner

"El es el detective numero uno del mundo cuyo nombre real es desconocido, el es L" dijo issei dejando a todos impactados a excepción de los que anteriormente estuvieron presentes

Fin del capítulo 7


	9. capítulo 8

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

." **Eres interesante humano** " shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

( **Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos** ) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Después de los sucesos ocurridos tras el intento fallido de kokabiel por iniciar una guerra ocurrieron muchas cosas

Una fue la reunión con L con el fin de encontrarse con Light yagami quien era el principal sospechoso de ser kira

En esta reunión se discutió como harían para hacer el primer contacto con ligth yagami por lo que al final L decidió que lo mejor seria que el se encontrara con ligth en la ceremonia de apertura de la universidad donde light estudiaría este año

Pero ahora nos encontramos con esta peculiar situación

"Soy vali el hakuryuuko, vanishing dragón" dijo el peliplata frente al castaño a quien poco le importaba el conocerlo aunque ddraig y ryuk eran otro asunto

([Aplasta lo compañero]) le decía el dragón Gales

 **"¿Cuando piensas descuartizarlo? por que desde aquí se nota que te esta subestimando issei"** decía el shinigami con aburrimiento

"Ahhh no se a que vengas pero tengo prisa" dijo el castaño con seriedad

"Seré breve, en que lugar crees que estas en el rating mundial" luego noto la cara de duda del castaño "aun con tu balance breaker debes de estar entre los lugares 1000 a 1500 tal vez mas" dijo con aburrimiento

"A mi no me importa eso sabes por que de hecho nunca he mostrado mi verdadero poder y de hecho hasta yo mismo desconozco mis propios límites" dijo el castaño seriamente

 **"De no ser por que es mitad demonio lo mataría en este mismo instante con mi death note, aunque igual puedo estrangularlo y nada podría hacer JEJEJEJE"** dijo lo último en burla ryuk ganado una sonrisa media en issei

"Tal vez sea cierto pero en fin tu..." fue interrumpido por una espada en su cuello

"No dejare que lo inicies una batalla con el sekiryuutei aquí" dijo kiba mientras lo miraba con intensidad mientras detrás de el mittel tenia lanzas de luz en mano y akeno rayos en las manos

"Ustedes no hicieron nada contra kokabiel ¿que les hace pensar que tienen alguna oportunidad?" dijo con aburrimiento el peliplata.

Issei hizo un ademán con la mano y todos se pararon detrás de issei

"Dejen que termine de hablar, este asunto es entre el y yo"

"Hyoudou issei eres un diamante en bruto pidiendo ser pulido y con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías llegar a ser lo suficiente fuerte o no lo crees así rias gremory" dijo mientras la pelirroja se paraba al lado del castaño y levantaba la mano en un ademán de aburrimiento

"Confió en la fuerza de mi siervo y se de lo que es capas de hacer así que te pido que se abstenga de combatir con el ya que no suele tener un combate por mas de diez segundos y eso que nunca lo he visto pelear con el total de su fuerza" dijo rias con una mirada sería

"Interesante" dijo el peliplata "hoy solo he venido a saludar así que nos vemos en la reunión de las facciones hyoudou issei" dijo mientras se retiraba caminando de allí

"Que tonto si tan solo se hubiera fijado en el suelo" dijo akeno mientras en el suelo donde el peliplata estuvo de pie unas marcas de manos estaban en el suelo

Después de eso el castaño y compañía se retiraron del lugar rumbo a la academia donde al llegar al club de investigación de lo oculto se encontraba L en el escritorio de rias sentado de manera extraña y mirando a los demás.

"Hola issei te estaba esperando hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, mas bien que analizarás esto y me dijieras que opinas de esto" dijo L mientras le daba a issei tres fotografías.

 **"Este tipo que quiere ahora, no me cae nada bien"** dijo ryuk

Issei las tomo y noto que eran notas muy extrañas por lo que tras observarlas se las entrego a L en cierto orden

(No soy tan tonto L se a que quieres llegar) pensó issei

"Falta una pero aquí dice ' L sabias que le dios de la muerte come manzanas que' así que lo noto le falta algo o están en otro orden el cual sería 'L sabias que el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas' es raro pero en cualquier caso creo que le falta algo" dijo issei analíticamente

 **"En realidad son las manzanas y el manga pero da igual"** dijo ryuk aburrido

"Es correcto falta una y es esta" dijo L dándole una fotografía más "en este orden dice ' L sabias que el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas que tiene las manos rojas" dijo L con seriedad

"Extraño mensaje, no le halló lógica ¿a que quiere llegar kira?" dijo issei con genuina curiosidad

(1% de probabilidad de que issei sea kira pero sus habilidades deductivas son extraordinarias, aunque es por eso que aun pienso que el es kira aunque light yagami también lo dedujo a la misma velocidad... No lo hizo aun mas rápido que issei aparte encontró el verdadero mensaje a la primera, mientras issei descifró el falso primero y luego recalco el original luego aunque el tenia en cuenta que el falso era el real lo que me hace creer que el es menos probable que sea kira) pensó L

"Hola tierra llamando a L" dijo issei mientras movía la mano frente a L el cual reaccionó confundido "akeno-sempai te pregunto si quieres un té y galletas" dijo issei mientras comía una galleta tranquilamente mientras rias y los demás tomaban té.

 **"Jejeje este esta en su mundo, ¿acaso recordó a un viejo amor?"** dijo ryuk leyendo el manga de arifureta en la esquina de la habitación

"Ah si por favor y me podrías dar azúcar " dijo L desconcertado

"Estuviste mirando a la nada por tres minutos L ¿que tanto pensabas?" pregunto issei

"Descartaba la posibilidad de que seas kira aunque aun tengo mis sospechas creo el 1% de que tu eres kira sin embargo sospechó de ligth yagami en un 7% de que el sea kira" dijo L mientras le ponía una cantidad exagerada de azúcar a su té.

"Entiendo y hablando de light yagami, ¿el aceptó trabajar en la investigación?" preguntó issei mientras los demás miraban con atención

"Así es, el aceptó aunque el método no era el que yo esperaba pues el director yagami sufrió un paro cardíaco debido al estrés y tras encontrarnos con el en el hospital el director yagami declaro que yo soy L" dijo L con aburrimiento "por cierto ¿quien era el peliplata afuera de la escuela con quien te encontraste?" pregunto nuevamente pero noto que el ambiente se puso tensó

"El es vali el vanishing dragón, mi enemigo jurado y como ya te había contado estoy destinado a pelear a muerte con el" dijo issei con calma

 **"Mejor dicho un idiota arrogante que va a morir si no deja de subestimar a sus oponentes jejeje"**

"¿Y por que lo tomas con tanta calma? Dijo por lo que me contaste hace tiempo deben pelar a muerte" dijo L

"No es por ser arrogante pero eso es Por que el no es rival para mi" dijo con seriedad issei

 **"Cierto es mas me decepciona que no lo matarás en el acto jejeje aunque supongo que fue por evitar un conflicto con los pajarracos esos"** dijo ryuk refiriéndose a los ángeles caídos

"Ya veo eso sig" pero fue interrumpido cuando sona sitri entro corriendo y con una cara seria

"Rias debes ver esto" dijo encendiendo la tv y poniendo el canal de sakuraTV

 _"Todos los reporteros y equipo aquí somos rehenes de kira, sin embargo tenemos la obligacion profesional de compartir este mensaje con todos ustedes, les aseguramos que esto no es una farsa y que la televisora no lo reporta con fines sensacionalistas_ " dijo el reportero en la tv

"Rehenes de kira, ¿que significa esto?" dijo rias molesta

"No lo se rias" contesto sona

" _Hace cuatro días el director de programación de sakura tv recibió cuatro cintas, después de meticulosos exámenes no existe duda de que son de kira, la primera cinta contiene las predicciones de la muerte de dos criminales que fueron arrestados recientemente, como lo predijo a la hora que kira específico ambos murieron repentinamente de un ataque al corazón"_

(Si lo que dijeron es verdad eso es algo que solo kira puede hacer) pensó L

(Otra vez el falso kira, acaso es idiota y quiere que lo atrapen... no espera esta no es la forma de actuar del otro kira, no me digas que... Hay un tercer kira) pensó Issei

" _Kira dio instrucciones de que se transmitiera la segunda cinta hoy a las 5:50 pm y vamos a cumplir con sus demandas, esta cinta deberá demostrar sus poderes al predecir otra muerte, también sabemos que contiene un mensaje de kira para toda la humanidad y ahora viene el vídeo_ "

Todos miraban atentamente el televisor en la sala del club donde kira mencionaba la muerte de un conductor en otro canal, rias al escucharlo invocó otro televisor y en este puso el programa donde salia dicho conductor el cual estaba muerto, luego se menciono a otro reportero de otra cadena el cual rias buscó y este igualmente se encontraba muerto tras esto L llamo a watari para que mandaran a detener la transmisión

Tras media hora se vio a un agente de la APN quien murió en el acto tras esto L se enfureció pero mantenía la calma a pesar que temblaba de el enojo. Mas al rato un camión de la policía destruyo la entrada del lugar y accedió al edificio pero a los minutos una patrulla llego al lugar estacionándose afuera y los dos oficiales murieron en el acto mientras L llamaba al gefe de la policía local para evitar mas muertes innecesarias

"Me retiro Issei, luego contacto contigo para que ayudes a la investigación, nos vemos señorita gremory" dijo L mientras watari llegaba por el para irse de allí

"¿Que hacia L aquí rias?" pregunto sona

"Por que Issei es su contrato y al mismo tiempo su segundo sospechoso de ser kira" dijo rias con seriedad

Sona sitri miro a Issei analíticamente pero negó con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar, rias suspiro internamente tras ver como sona llego a la concusión de que Issei no era kira

Akeno recordó algo que tenia que hacer por lo que se fue en un circulo de transporte

Luego de eso todos se retiraron aunque rias le pidió a Issei que el arcángel Miguel pidió reunirse con el sekiryuutei y akeno por lo que Issei se fue junto con rías al templo himeshima donde akeno vivía para encontrarse con el arcángel Miguel en la entrada

Tras entrar este declaro que venia a otorgarle a Issei la espada sagrada asesina de dragones ascalon ya que esto era tanto un gestó de paz entre las facciones como un seguro en caso de que el hakuryuuko fuera un potencial enemigo

Ddraig le sugirió a Issei combinar la espada con la boosted gear por lo que Issei se dispuso a hacerlo lográndolo exitosamente pero luego sintió un extraño aumento de poder el cual a definición del arcangel fue bastante y lo atribuyó a la espada pero ryuk sabia que era por algo mas

( **Que más secretos tendrá la death note, si con solo unirse a la boosted gear aumento el poder de manera brutal en issei, ahora con esa espada debió darle aun mas poder jejeje y presiento que sera algo bueno aunque no para el hakuryuuko claro jejejeje JAJAJA** ) pensó ryuk en su mente

Fin del capítulo

 **felices fiestas a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de este fic**


	10. capítulo 09

."Vamos"- persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando en sacred gears u otros objetos

." **Eres interesante humano** " shinigami o seres superiores

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

( **Odio a todos, Mátalos a todos** ) voces en la cabeza o segundas personalidades

."Hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Death note le pertenece a Tsgumi Ohba quien es su respectivo creador, elfen lied le pertenece a Lynn Okamoto, esta historia fue elaborada ha con el único fin de entretener se recomienda la discreción del lector

Luego de recibir la espada sagrada asesina de dragones ascalon issei decidió poner en práctica el nuevo poder que adquirió y lo que le dijo ddraig lo dejo atónito.

Aparentemente issei era inmune a los elementos sacros y a la mayoría de los armamentos dragón slayer, sin embargo había un detalle aun mas perturbador y era que sufrió un cambio en su cuerpo ya que termino siendo la mitad dragónizado por los efectos dragón slayer pero eso no fue lo único parte de el era una especie de demonio-sacro y el no entendía el por que pero sus alas de demonio tenían plumas de ángel en las puntas y aparentemente ahora tenia un par mas de alas siendo estas de dragón.

El alcancé de sus poderes de diclonius se aumentaron a ocho veces teniendo un alcanzase nuevo de 512 metros y su resistencia a impactos aumento brutalmente dándole una defensa aun mas fuerte que antes.

Si velocidad y fuerza física no aumentaron tanto como el resto pero si gano un pequeño aumento alcanzando velocidades cercanas a las de kiba y fuerza cercana a la de koneko aunque no es que lo necesitará tanto pues sus vectores aumentaron también siendo de uso posible 128 vectores a la vez.

Al dia siguiente de su entrenamiento se dio el dia de observación donde los padres de issei vinieron a verlo por eso nos encontramos con esta situación.

"Hoy en la clase de arte haremos figuras de arcilla, puede ser lo que ustedes deseen ya sea un animal o un objeto cualquiera todo es valido" dijo el maestro mientras todos miraban en cubo de arcilla frente a ellos.

"Vamos asia-chan tu puedes" dijo la madre de issei

"Vamos den lo mejor de ustedes hijos" dijo el padre de issei con una cámara y sonriendo

"Ahh que vergüenza" dijo Asia con las manos en la cara

"Como sea que haré" murmuró Issei

" **Oye Issei por que no me haces a mi jejeje seria divertido ver una figurita mía jejeje** " dijo ryuk con una sonrisa mientras estaba parado frente a issei el cual sonrió ante la idea y comenzó a darle forma a la arcilla y término por hacer a ryuk de manera perfecta.

"Hy, hyoudou-kun" dijo impresionando el profesor "eres en verdad un genio hijo estoy seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti" dijo el profesor mientras los padres de issei veían la figura de arcilla a detalle notando que fue hecha con entusiasmo.

"Hey issei te la cambio por mi figura" dijo motohama bastante alegre

"Olvida esa basura yo te doy cien yenes por ella" dijo matsuda con el dinero en mano

"Mi padre es un coleccionista y esa figura es perfecta para su colección yo te doy un millón de yenes" dijo un pelinegro

" **Vaya no creí que seria tan popular jejeje, adelante acepta la oferta issei ese chico me cayo bien** " dijo ryuk alegremente

Issei le entregó la figura de arcilla y este le dio el dinero, el porque ese chico tenia tanto dinero con el fue un misterio hasta que recordaron que era hijo de un político en kuoh

"Mira cariño nuestro hijo puede llegar a ser un gran escultor" dijo la madre de issei muy feliz

"Si en definitiva es un buen hijo estoy orgulloso de el" dijo con bastante orgullo en su voz y se notaba que el realmente se enorgullecía de su hijo

"Ise nii-san mira que hice" dijo Asia mostrando una figura de arcilla representando a un ángel

"Es muy bonita asia, no espera QUE?" dijo impresionando y no era para poco dicha ángel era una completa belleza y estaba muy bien hecha y de hecho parecía superar a su figura de arcilla en detalles y todo

"Asia-chan también es una genio no hay duda amor que tenemos dos hijo talentosos" dijo la madre de issei dejando a todos impresionados

"De eso no hay duda" dijo el padre de issei con orgullo y mucha felicidad.

Al acabar la clase todos se reunieron en el club de ocultismo donde rias al ver dicha imagen le recordaba a alguien hasta que sona entró a la sala del club corriendo mientras se escondía en la habitación de al lado pero de pronto una chica pelinegra con coletas y traje de mahou shoujo entro gritando

"Sona-tan donde estas" luego noto a rias "hola rias-chan como estas" dijo con felicidad pero al ver la figura de arcilla se molesto como nunca "QUE DEMONIOS, GABRIEL AHORA HACE FIGURAS DE ARCILLA DE ELLA MISMA" dijo enfurecida mientras que rias al fin la reconocía y quedo mas impactada al ver la enorme similitud con la Gabriel real

"Asia, ¿de donde te inspiraste en esta figura de arcilla?" pregunto rias con curiosidad mientras la chica de coletas la miraba expectante

"Am, etto la hice del ángel con el que soñé una vez en la iglesia allá en Italia, cuando me tacharon de hereje la soñé y en mi sueño me dijo que estaría bien que fuera fuerte y que lamentaba no haber llegado a tiempo aunque no entiendo a que" dijo ella viéndolas a los ojos con inocencia

"Dices que soñaste que la arcángel Gabriel vino a verte cuando te excomulgaron de la iglesia y te dijo que lamentaba llegar tan tarde" dijo la chica de coletas

"Esta es mi teoría" dijo issei llamando la atención de todos "Asia eso es posible que no fuera un sueño y probablemente ella quería evitar tu tragedia al ser excomulgada pero no llego a tiempo y se lamentaba de no poder ayudarte por lo cual al saber que estarías sola te pidió ser fuerte" dijo issei mientras sona en un descuido abrió la puerta y susurró "increíble"

Al escuchar el susurro de sona la chica corrió a la puerta y la abrazo con fuerza

"Sona-tan te encontré" decía con mucha alegría

"Onne-sama nooo" decía mientras comenzaba a estrujarla en sus brazos

"¿Quien es ella?" pregunto issei con duda

"Serafall leviatán una de los cuatro yondai maou de inframundo" dijo rias con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"Puedes llamarme sera-chan" dijo haciendo una pose de chica mágica

"Entiendo sera-chan" dijo issei haciendo feliz a la maou

"Vez el si me puede decir así y no tiene miedo" dijo la maou de coletas mientras le hablaba a sona

"Yo no soy hyoudou" dijo molesta "bueno olvídalo tengo cosas que hacer" dijo sona abandonado la habitación y la maou la siguió despidiéndose del club con rapidez

Más tarde se reunieron con el hermano mayor de rias el maou lucifer quien hablaba con los padres del castaño junto a su padre, los padres del castaño los invitaron a cenar por lo que sin mas fueron a la residencia hyoudou donde entre risas y platicas pasaban el rato mas que nada los padres del castaño en especial gorou quien por su condición como diclonuis no le permitía socializar mucho por sus enormes impulsos de matar causados por la común doble personalidad de los diclonuis, por lo que pasar un grato momento agradable con los familiares de rias se sintió verdaderamente feliz e incluso agradecía mentalmente a su hijo por ayudarlo a superar los típicos problemas de los diclonuis con sus segundas personalidades

"miren allí está Asia-chan, que linda" dijo la madre de issei mientras veían el video que grabaron en la clase de issei

"hijo esa fue una escultura increíble, cada detalle, sin duda una obra de arte" dijo gorou con alegría

" **jejeje me cae bien tu padre issei** " dijo ryuk con una sonrisa

Issei solo sonrió

Luego llego el turno del padre de rias quien puso el video que grabó de su hija mientras rias tuvo un tic en el ojo debido a los comentarios de su hermano y de su padre cosa que terminó por enojar y se retiró al segundo piso acompañada de Asia e issei

Tras unos minutos sirzechs subió para hablar con rias sobre cierto asunto

"rias creo que es hora de que liberes a tu otro alfil" mencionó sirzechs serio

"tienes razón debe ser hora de hacerlo, mi equipo es lo suficiente fuerte para liberarlo" dijo rias dejando en confusión a issei quien decidió ver por si mismo quien era ese misterioso alfil

Tras eso fueron al club de ocultismo mientras rias llamaba a los demás a reunirse justo en la planta baja donde una puerta con candados y cintas de seguridad estaba en el fondo, al acercarse akeno hizo un círculo mágico destruyendo el que estaba puesto en la puerta mientras rias abría la puerta para que un grito afeminado se oyera venir de un... Un ataúd antiguo

"¿que significa esto?" pregunto temerosa la voz que salía de adentro del ataúd

"me autorizaron para que salgas" dijo rias tranquila y afectiva mientras abría el ataúd mostrando a una persona de cabello rubio, ojos entre violetas y rosas, de apariencia androgina

Issei Tras verlo y ver su nombre solo llego a una conclusión

(es un hombre travestido) pensó en voz monótona mientras ddraig veía esto con pena

" **jejeje podrá engañar a quien quiera con su vestimenta pero nunca engañara a los ojos de un shinigami** " dijo ryuk siendo escuchado por rias e issei

"¿es una chica?" pregunto Asia con su típica inocencia

"es un chico" dijo kiba con voz muy plana

"¿enserio?, ¿y por que la ropa de mujer?" pregunto Asia

"pues gasper tiene un gusto especial por la ropa de mujer" dijo akeno

"se ve muy lindo así" dijo Asia sonriendo

"el es gasper vladi, el es mi otro alfil, el solía ser un híbrido entre vampiro y humano antes de reencarnar lo en demonio" dijo rias mientras lo abrazaba gentilmente mientras este estaba muy asustado

" **apesar de ser un trasvesti sigue siendo más masculino que ese tipo de crepúsculo, que es eso ¿brillar como esfera de discoteca? Que ridículo** " dijo ryuk al parecer tuvo la desfortuna de ver alguna película de crepúsculo

Issei asintió internamente mientras veía al chico trasvesti frente a él

"soy hyoudou issei, el sekiryuutei antes de ser demonio era un híbrido humano-diclonius es un gusto conocerte gasper-kun" dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras gasper lo veía más tranquilo

"¿un diclonuis?" dijo gasper en duda

"somos considerados monstruos o una abominación de la naturaleza, pero descuida cuido bien de mis kouhai" dijo issei con una sonrisa aunque un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a todos en particular pero Asia fue la que interrumpió el silencio incómodo que se formó

"eso no es cierto issei nii-san es una muy buena persona, el no es ningún monstruo... El me dio un hogar y una familia...sniff, el no es un monstruo" comenzó a llorar Asia mientras lo abrazaba

"aunque pudo matarme, me termino por salvar la vida al permitirme servirles y nunca me trato mal" dijo kalawarner mirando lo

"así es issei-sama nunca nos trato mal e incluso nos dio la oportunidad de redimirnos" dijo mittel con una sonrisa y con sus manos en su cintura

"¿es verdad todo eso?" pregunto gasper curioso y con menos miedo

"así es issei es sin duda una muy buena persona y por eso te dejo a su cargo el es como mi mano izquierda y akeno mi mano derecha" dijo rias con confianza

"te ayudare gasper-kun aquí el pasado no importa si no el futuro, aparte quiero saber que tan bueno eres en los videojuegos gasper-kun" dijo issei con una sonrisa

"hii issei-sempai me esforzare" dijo el pequeño dhampire

" **jejeje lo va a hacer puré en los videojuegos** " dijo ryuk con una sonrisa

 **Fin del capitulo**


End file.
